Loving You Is the Hardest Part
by Black Aeon
Summary: Kairi is the youngest and only daughter in the Mercer family. After finding out about her mother's death, Kairi goes back to her old hometown and has a reunion with her brother's. Will they get along? Will she join them in their plan for revenge? Bobby/OC
1. Character Bio

**Name****:** Kairi Ann Namazaki Mercer  
**  
****Nickname**: Kai; Baby Girl  
**  
****Age****:** 24  
**  
****Ethnicity****: **Filipino/Japanese  
**  
****Appearance****: **Healthy pale complexion;deep black eyes; 5'5"; black "Posh crop", where both front sides stop above the breast, while the back stops at the neck hairlinew/ full length midnight blue highlights and chin length bangs w/ midnight blue tips covering right side of the face.  
**  
****Tattoo's****: **13: barcode tattooed on the back ofher neck; black Angel wings outlined in white, tattooed on the back, starting fromher shoulders all the way down to the lower back; Kairi, tattooed in Old English letteringonher lower back; golden-orange Koi fish tattooed on left leg, starting at the thigh, all the way down to above the knee w/ a bluish-black background and white andpale pink Sakura blossoms over the Koi fish; black/dark gray/midnight purple flamed skull tattooed on both arms starting on the back of the hand, all the way to below the elbow; Evelyn Mercer tattooed across her chest; U.S. Marine symbol tattooed on right side of the neck; small, gray tombstone with the words **R.I.P. Mom & Dad** on left bicep w/ pale black shadow; Kai tattooed in Kanji on the inside of her right wrist; Bobby tattooed on inside part of her left arm; Jack tattooed on inside part of her right arm; Angel tattooed on right side of lower hip; and Jeremiah tattooed on left side of lower hip  
**  
****Piercings****: **16: 7 in each ear; belly ring; tongue ring (silverball stud)  
**  
****Background****:** After the death of her parents when she was eight, Kairi was adopted by Evelyn Mercer. She lived with the Mercer's for 10 years until moving out to Miami on a scholarship. Lives with her best friend, Melody Maldonado, in Miami.

Rest will be revealed through out the story, hope you like it!


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it!**

"Uh...got any two's?" An 8 year old Caucasian with short, blonde, spiky hair asked.

"Nah...Go fish." An 11 year old African-American with a short afro replied.

"Heh...gimme some five's Angel." A 12 year old Caucasian with dark brown, spiky hair said.

"Damn, Bobby! You gotta be kidding me man!" A 10 year old Angel replied angrily, handing Bobby a five.

"What you boys doin' in there? Better not be gambling!" A woman in her early fifty's yelled from kitchen.

"No, mom!" All four boys replied.

Once they heard their mom go back to working in the kitchen, Angel grabbed all of the cards and started to expertly shuffle them, handing one card facing up, and another facing down, to each of his brothers and placing the rest of the cards in the middle. All of the brothers checked their cards, thinking about what they should do.

"You first, Jerry." Angel said to the 11 year old.

"Hit me." Jerry replied, checking his cards again to make sure.

Angel handed his brother a card and looked at his younger brother. "Jackie?"

"...stay." Jack mumbled.

"Pussy." Bobby commented.

"Alright, what about you, Bobby?" Jerry asked.

"Heh, hit me!" Bobby replied confidently, a smug smile on his face.

"Alright, I think I will!" Evelyn Mercer replied, slapping Bobby upside the head.

"Ouch! Ma!" Bobby yelled, a pained expression in his features.

"Don't you, 'M_a!_' me, Bobby Mercer! What'd I tell you boys about gambling!" Evelyn asked angrily.

"Not to do it." All four boys replied.

"Damn right! Yet, why you boys doin' it right now?! Especially in my house!" Evelyn asked.

All four boys looked at each other before looking at their mother, nothing to say. Evelyn stood in front of her boys, hands on her hips. She shook her head and deeply sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you? You boys should know better than to be gambling." Evelyn lectured.

"Sorry." The boys replied.

"Damn right you are. And so I know you guys are truly sorry, you're grounded for a month, which means, no hockey for you Bobby." Evelyn said.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Bobby yelled.

"Wanna make it three?" Evelyn suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

"No ma'am." Bobby mumbled.

"Alright...why don't you boys wash up. Dinner's almost ready." Evelyn said.

All four of the boys immediately ran to the bathroom, leaving a smiling Evelyn Mercer in the living room. Evelyn softly sighed and slightly shook her head at her boy's antics. She bent down and picked up all of the cards and placed it on top of the table before heading back to the kitchen to finish making the food.

* * *

"Dad? What're you doing?" A small, 8 year old Asian girl with black, elbow length hair and deep, innocent black eyes asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to figure out where I should hide this necklace. It's for your mom's birthday tonight." A handsome Asian man replied.

"Can I help!" The girly asked excitedly.

"Ha-ha, of course you can Kairi. Here, I'm going to put this in your hands, go and try to find a place to hide it before your mom..." The man replied.

"Before I what, Kenji?" A beautiful woman replied, cutting off her husband's words.

"M-Mai!" Kenji replied, startled from the sudden appearance of his wife.

"Heehee! Happy Birthday, Mom!" The little girl replied, hiding the velvet case behind her back.

"Thank you, Kairi! It's nice to know that** SOMEONE** remembered it was my birthday today!" Mai said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Hey! That was 2 years ago...and a mistake. I said I was sorry!" Kenji replied.

"I know dear, it's just fun to make fun of you." Mai replied, kissing her husband on the lips.

Their moment was cut short when they heard someone knocking on their front door. Mai looked at Kenji confusedly. Kenji shrug his shoulders and motioned for his wife and daughter to go to the living room. Kenji went to the front door and opened it, only to be face-to-face with a man dressed in all black and with a ski mask, and looking down the barrel of a .45 Calibur gun. Kenji immediately put both of his hands up above his heads.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I have a wife and child! Take all the money you need, just...don't hurt me, please!" Kenji reasoned.

"Man, shut up! Move!" The masked man commanded, motioning his gun to the living room.

Kenji punched the man in the face and immediately ran to the living room, where his wife and child were waiting, confused and scared.

"What's going on Kenji?" Mai asked.

"Go hide Kairi, and don't come out until I tell you to!" Kenji replied, grabbing his wife and daughter and leading them upstairs.

Mai screamed when she heard gunshots and carried her daughter upstairs. Kenji went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife for protection and defense. Mai ran into her bedroom and went to the closet, kneeling in front of Kairi and looking at her with concern and authority.

"Kairi, listen to me. I want you to stay in here and don't say a single word, not until me or your daddy say the secret word. Do you know the secret word?" Mai asked.

"_Tenshi_." Kairi replied, saying "angel" in Japanese.

"Good girl. Stay here, and I'm going to turn off the lights. Stay quiet and don't move. Okay?" Mai asked, tears in the rims of her eyes.

Kairi nodded her head, scared and confused. Mai smiled reassuringly at her daughter and said "I Love You", before kissing Kairi on the side of her head and closing the door to the closet. She turned off the lights and closed the bedroom door, heading downstairs to the eerily silent living room. Kairi sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. The only light that she could see was the light from the moon, coming from the small blinds of the closet door. She softly whimpered and hugged herself tighter when she heard a blood-curdling scream and four gunshots. Kairi tried to keep quiet as the house became silent. Nothing could be heard but the sound of glass breaking and furniture being moved around. Kairi shut her eyes and tried to stay motionless when she heard the bedroom door open, seeing the masked man with a gun in his hand rummaging through the drawers and jewelry boxes. The man turned around and looked under the bed, looking up at the closet. Kairi held her breath as the man slowly walked towards the closet, hand reaching towards the closet handle. Kairi looked around the closet and found bicycle pump, enclosing her hand over it and hugging it to her chest just in case. The man was about to open the door but stopped when he heard the sirens of cop cars closing in around the house. The man cursed and ran out the bedroom, leaving Kairi alone in the bedroom. She looked out the window and saw the cops arrest the man. Kairi smiled and went downstairs to look for her mom and dad. Once she reached the living room however, she was greeted by the grotesque image of her two dead parents lying in their own pools of blood. Kairi's face paled as she screamed out loud in sadness and pain, tears streaming down her face. The front door opened as three cops rushed into the living room, guns poised and ready to shoot. They immediately lowered their guns when they saw Kairi standing in front of her parents. One of the cops slowly walked over to Kairi and gently placed a hand on top of her shoulder.

"Hey there...sweetie. You shouldn't be standing here. It's not a good place for you to be here. Come on, let's go outside." The cop softly suggested.

Kairi looked at the cop and slowly nodded her head. She slowly followed the cop outside, seeing many of her neighbors outside their own houses, watching the scene. Kairi turned her head when she saw a pretty woman in her early fifties walk over to them.

"Um, excuse me officer. What is going on here?" The woman asked, looking at Kairi confusedly.

"Well, it seems as though it was a robbery gone bad. She's the only survivor, Ms. Mercer." The cop replied.

"Oh dear...that's so tragic." Evelyn commented, looking at Kairi with sympathy.

"Yes...we have to take her to the police station for a small briefing and have her stay at the station overnight until we can find out if she has any relatives." The cop said.

"Oh no...That will not do. She's so young! I...I don't think that's a good idea." Evelyn said.

"Well, I know, but, we don't know what to do with her." The cop said.

"Then, what if, what if she stays with me." Evelyn suggested.

"I know you're doing this out of concern for her, but, I don't know. I don't think the chief will let me." The cop said.

"Please? She's so young, and yet, she's already experienced such horrible...horrible experiences." Evelyn reasoned.

"Alright...but if I get in trouble..." The cop started.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Thank you." Evelyn thanked, gently placing a hand on top of Kairi's shoulders.

"Ok. Goodbye, Ms. Mercer." The cop said, leaving the two alone.

"Hey there. My name's Evelyn Mercer. I'm gonna take care of you now. Why don't you come with me to my house?" Evelyn suggested.

Kairi slowly nodded her head and followed Evelyn to her house. She entered the house with Evelyn and was lead to the living room. Evelyn turned around and looked at Kairi with a genuine caring smile.

"Stay here, and I'm gonna get my boys to come meet you." Evelyn said.

Kairi nodded her head and watched as Evelyn left her and walked up the stairs. Kairi sat on the sofa and looked around, tightening her grip on something velvety and hard. She immediately looked down and realized that she still had her mother's necklace. She slowly opened the case, but immediately shut it when she heard footsteps coming close to where she was. She looked up to see Evelyn and four boys, 2 which were African-American, and the other 2 who were Caucasian.

"Sweetie, I want you to meet my sons, Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack." Evelyn announced.

Kairi was confused by this as she looked at the boys, wondering how they were her sons.

"We're adopted." The one named Jeremiah filled in.

Kairi slowly nodded her head in realization and kept silent.

"What's your name?" The one named Jack asked.

"Kairi." Kairi softly mumbled.

"How old are you?" Jack asked.

"...eight." Kairi said.

"Cool! Me too!" Jack replied excitedly.

Kairi gave a small smile and softly laughed. Evelyn smiled and noticed the purple velvet case in Kairi's hands.

"What's that sweetie?" Evelyn asked.

"Um...it's my mom's necklace." Kairi softly mumbled.

Evelyn was slightly shocked but gave a small smile. She slowly walked over to Kairi and placed a hand on top of Kairi's shoulders. Kairi looked up at Evelyn and gave a small smile.

"Welcome to the Mercer family, Kairi."

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	3. News

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy!**

**-Miami, Florida-**

"Hello, Baby Girl's phone. Her best friend, Melody speaking. Who's this?"

"Um, hello. Can I talk to Kairi? It's important. Tell her, it's Jerry."

"Ok, let me get her." Melody replied.

Melody turned her head when she heard the door open and sees her best friend walk in through the front door. Melody calls Kairi's name to get her attention, pointing at the phone to let her know what's going on. She hands Kairi the phone when she stands next to her with a slightly confused face.

"Who is it?" Kairi asks.

"Uh...some guy named Jerry. Says it's important." Melody responds.

Kairi nods her heads and gives a thanks to her friend as she grabs the phone from Melody. "Hello?"

"Kairi?"

"Hey Jerry! How are you? I miss you!" Kairi replies excitedly.

"Heh, I miss you too. Look, Baby Girl...we...we gotta talk." Jerry says sadly.

"Jerry? What's wrong?" Kairi asks with concern.

"Um...it's...its ma."

"What happened? Jerry?" Kairi asks.

Waiting for a few seconds and hearing no answer from her brother Kairi begins to get worried.

"Jeremiah Mercer, what the hell is going on?!" Kairi worriedly yelled into the phone.

"It's ma, Baby Girl. She...she got shot up at the liquor store while she was buying turkey for thanksgiving. Now...I'm sorry Baby Girl." Jerry replied remorsefully.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? What happened to ma? She's ok right? She's strong, nothing happened...right? Right?!" Kairi asks, tears starting to slowly form around the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. She's dead. We're having the funeral in 3 days. I'm hoping that you will come." Jerry replied.

"...O-of course, Jerry. You don't have to ask me that. I-I'll see you soon." Kairi softly whispered.

"Alright...love you Baby Girl." Jerry said before hanging up.

"Yeah...you too." Kairi said, hanging up the phone.

Kairi closes her eyes as the tears start to slowly fall. She leans against the wall and slides down it, hugging her knees to her chest. Kairi softly whimpers as she let's all of the news sink in to her head. She felt devastated. She couldn't believe that this had happened...again. She had already lost her real parents, and now, she had lost the most kindest woman who had treated her as if she was her own. She had no idea why or how this had happened, but she hated the fact that her second mother had just died. She softly cried as she remembered all of the good things that had occurred in her life thanks to Evelyn.

"Baby Girl, how was the phone...oh no! Baby Girl! Kai, what happened?" Melody asked with concern, immediately running over to Kairi's side.

"Ma...she...she died." Kairi softly whispered, hugging Melody tightly.

Melody was shocked, but immediately shook the emotion off as she hugged Kairi back tightly. She tried her best to soothe her best friend, understanding how she felt. Both of them slowly stood up, and Melody looked at Kairi with concern.

"The...the funeral is in 3 days...can...can you come with me?" Kairi softly asked.

"Yeah! Of course I will Baby Girl. I want to be there for you. You're my best friend. You don't even need to ask." Melody said, placing a gentle hand on top of Kairi's shoulders.

Kairi looked up at Melody and gave a small smile and softly thanked her. Melody just smiled and nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"What are friends for? Come on, let's pack." Melody replied.

Kairi and Melody hugged for a short second and then stopped, and went to their bedroom's to pack up their stuff. Kairi went to her room and grabbed 2, large black duffel bags and a large black rolling suitcase. She unzipped the one of the duffel bags and grabbed her shirts and placed enough that could fit before placing others in the other duffel bag. She then grabbed the rest of her clothes and placed it in the suitcase, along with all of her shoes. She then grabbed her backpack and placed her sketchbooks, drawing utensils, notebooks, two drawing books, and her iPod charger. She then grabbed her black VAIO laptop, and charger, and placed it in a messenger bag. After packing, Kairi deeply sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, slowly trying to catch her breath. Kairi closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down after all that's happened. She slowly opens her eyes and walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She undressed and climbed into the shower, turning on the cold water. Kairi shivered but did nothing to warm herself up. She took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, grabbing the shampoo and putting it into her hair, washing it off, followed by the conditioner. After cleaning herself off, she turns off the shower and grabs a towel, drying herself off as she gets out of the shower. She dries her hair and puts on a black, VS push up bra and black, VS, low rise boyshorts. She then goes outside to her bedroom, which immediately warmed her slightly cold body. She walked over to the bed and put on a white fitted tanktop; baggy, navy blue cargo pants that stopped past her hips; a three row silver studded belt; black/white Converse hightops; and a red, short-sleeved fitted shirt. She then walks over to her dresser and combs her hair. As she combs her hair, she looks into the mirror and sees her reflection. She placed a hand on top of a silver necklace with a small rectangular charm with the word, _Tenshi_, engraved in the metal. It was her mother's necklace. It was supposed to be for her mother from her father before they died. Kairi frowned as she remembered that night. Her hand then went to play with her father's dogtags, before she slowly placed a hand on top of a silver necklace with a small, black, onyx pillar charm, with a polished point, amulet. She gave a small smile as she felt the engraving's on the stone: Baby Girl going down in the front, and Kairi engraved in the back. She was immediately pulled out of her reverie when she heard the door open.

"Baby Girl, you ready?"

Kairi turned to look at Melody, slowly nodding her head before replying. "Yeah...I think I am."

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	4. Flashback: Baby Girl and Deep Shit

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note: This is a flashback chapter. I'm gonna try it out first, and see whether or not I should put it in other chapters. Tell me what you think.**

--

"Bobby! Get back here! You're ass is mine!"

The sounds of furniture being broken from upstairs could be heard all over the house. This was practically a normal night in the Mercer family, but for Kairi, who had only lived in the Mercer house for merely two days, believed it was a little too much to handle. Kairi winced when she heard something that sounded expensive break, followed by yelling. She looked at Jack, who was preoccupied with some show on the tv. She then looked at Jeremiah, who gently smiled at her for reassurance.

"Robert Jason Mercer! Angel Chris Mercer! What are you boys doing up there?!" Evelyn yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Were the boys reply.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at Kairi, who had began to softly laugh. Jeremiah smiled at her and stood up, confusing Kairi.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?" Jeremiah asked.

Kairi gave a small smile and nodded her head. She slowly stood up and followed Jeremiah into the kitchen, where she saw Evelyn washing a few dishes. Evelyn turned her head and smiled at Jeremiah and Kairi.

"Hey sweetie! You hungry?" Evelyn asked.

Kairi nodded her head, blushing when her stomach gave a low growl. Evelyn and Jeremiah laughed at this.

"There's some leftover cake in the fridge and a new gallon of milk. Why don't you go help yourself to it?" Evelyn suggested.

"Ok. Where'd the cake come from?" Jeremiah asked, taking out a plate of vanilla cake covered in chocolate icing and a gallon of milk.

"Oh, it's from the children's hospital. It was my co-workers birthday, and she had maybe 3 different types of cakes, so, she gave me this one for you guys." Evelyn replied, drying her hands with a towel.

"Cool." Jeremiah replied.

Evelyn took the cake from Jeremiah and placed it on top of the table, grabbing five plates and forks, while Jeremiah grabbed five glasses for the milk. Evelyn took a knife and started to cut medium to large slices of cake and placing it on the plates. Jeremiah poured milk into all of the glasses before returning it into the fridge.

"Jeremiah, go call your brothers." Evelyn kindly asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Jeremiah replied, leaving the kitchen.

Kairi turned her head when she heard Jeremiah call everyone's names with a loud voice. She turned around again when she heard a soft noise of glass being placed on the table. She looked at her plate to see a a huge slice of cake and glass filled halfway of milk right in front of her. She looked up at Evelyn and smiled at her. Evelyn smiled back and handed Kairi a fork. Kairi grabbed it and took a small piece and placed it into her mouth. Kairi made a soft, appreciative noise as she chew on the cake.

"Delicious?" Evelyn asked, softly laughing.

Kairi nodded her head and put some more in mouth. Soon, Jeremiah came back into the kitchen with Jack, followed by Bobby and Angel whose clothes looked a little disheveled. Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at her boys as soon as she saw the two come in looking like a mess.

"What'd I tell you two boys about fighting?" Evelyn asked sternly.

"We weren't fighting! We were just messing around!" Bobby replied defensively.

"Are you sure about that?" Evelyn asked.

Both boys were silent as they grabbed their slices of cake and glass of milk. Bobby sat to the left of Kairi, while Angel sat to the right. Sitting in front of her were Jack and Jeremiah. Kairi softly laughed when Jack snickered and snorted while he was drinking milk, which ended up with him coughing as he choked on his milk.

"Haha! Loser!" Bobby teased.

"Bobby! Don't be mean!" Evelyn said.

"Sorry ma." Bobby replied, snickering behind his hand.

Angel laughed hard as he drank his milk, soon following Jack's actions of choking on his milk. This then ended up with everyone laughing. After that, everyone washed their own dishes, although Kairi secretly tried to wash everyone else's dishes when they weren't looking. Bobby ended up grabbing Kairi's plate and washed it along with his plate. Bobby softly grumbled a "no problem" when Kairi looked up at Bobby and gave a shy smile as she thanked him. Evelyn then ordered her children to go brush their teeth before they watch t.v. Everyone went to the bathroom and grabbed their toothbrush. Angel handed Kairi her blue toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. Kairi grabbed it and sat on top of the toilet seat, with the cover closed, and started to brush her teeth. She looked around the bathroom before watching the boys brush their teeth and slightly play around with the water. When she finished she tried to reach the sink by standing on the tip of her toes, but found that she couldn't reach it. She was slightly startled when a surprisingly strong Jeremiah lifted her up, so, she spit out the toothpaste into the sink and washed off her toothbrush. Jeremiah smiled at Kairi as he placed her back on he ground. Kairi dried her lips and smiled at the boys before leaving them in the bathroom.

"You know...I think she's starting to open up. Sure, she doesn't talk a lot, but, at least she talks to us." Jeremiah noted, after finishing brushing his teeth.

"I know what you mean...sorta. Yestrday, for maybe, an hour or two, she was right at my side as if I was gonna leave her or something." Jack replied.

"She talked to me." Angel commented, placing his toothbrush back into the container.

"What?! When?" His brothers asked him.

"Yesterday. After she left Jackie, she went straight to me and we hung out and ended up talking." Angel responded.

"What? She always replied to my questions or comments with one to two word sentences." Jack said.

"At least she TALKED to you guys. She hasn't even said one word to me, she barely even looks at me!" Bobby replied.

The brothers left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the living room where Kairi was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"I don't blame her. For a 12 year old, you're pretty tall...and intimidating." Jeremiah commented.

"I'm not scary. I don't bite." Bobby replied, glaring at his brother.

Bobby's brothers laughed as he softly grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest as he sat down on the couch next to Kairi. Kairi turned her head and slightly tilted her head with a cute, confused expression on her face as she looked at Bobby. Bobby turned his head, slightly glaring, looking at Kairi. Bobby softened his features when he saw Kairi give a small frown at him. Bobby softly chuckled and placed an arm around Kairi's shoulders. Kairi smiled up at Bobby and looked back at the t.v.

"Bobby, can you take Kairi upstairs to her bedroom? She's gonna start school tomorrow. I just enrolled her yesterday." Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Baby Girl." Bobby said, getting up from the couch.

He stopped when he realized that Kairi wasn't following him. He turned his head to see Kairi looking at him with a slightly shocked and quzzical expression. He looked around to see his brothers looking at him with amused expressions.

"What?" Bobby asked, slightly annoyed by his brothers.

"You just called her Baby Girl." Jeremiah noted.

"So?"

"So...you never called anyone...**any girl**, that name before...**EVER**." Angel replied.

Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned for Kairi to follow him upstairs. He was slightly taken aback when he saw her smile at him as she followed him upstairs. They entered her room and Bobby helped Kairi get into her bed. He tucked her in and smiled at her. Kairi smiled back at him, which made him happy.

"Night, Baby Girl." Bobby said.

"Goodnight Bobby."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Kairi began to settle in the Mercer house, getting used to all the fights, school, and a new family. On the third week, Kairi believed she was finally used to living in the Mercer house with her new family. The Mercer family were happy that they had Kairi enter their lives and hoped that she was there to stay. They had grown in love with her and loved her a lot. The four brothers were very over-protective when it came to Kairi. This made Evelyn proud because it showed her how much the boys were changing for good because of Kairi.

One Saturday afternoon, Evelyn picked up the phone when she heard the phone ring and realized that no one else was going to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Evelyn Mercer. Who am I speaking to?" Evelyn greeted kindly.

"Hi Evelyn. It's me, Maria Santos."

"Oh! Hello, Maria. How are you?" Evelyn kindly asked.

"I'm good. I just recieved a new case this morning." Maria replied.

"Oh, well, that's good. How's your mother?" Evelyn replied.

"Thank you, and my mother's doing very well. Um...Ms. Evelyn, I was looking over the files of my new case, and, it reveals that, my clients parents were shot three weks ago, and that my client had never been put to police custody." Maria stated.

"Oh, that's bad. What happened?"

"My client was apparently taken in by someone very kind and took care of them for three weeks. Now, I must take them away from that person and put them in a foster home before I or the judge sees fit that they should live and belong with that person." Maria said.

"Oh. How tragic. Who is your client?" Evelyn asked.

"It's...it's Kairi...Kairi Ann Namazaki. The little girl that you are currently taking care of."

* * *

"I'm bored..."Angel said aloud, throwing a small red ball at the back of Bobby's head.

"Hn." Bobby softly hummed, staring blankly at the tv, not caring when the ball bounced off his head.

"I'm bored too y'know." Jerry commented.

"I miss Baby Girl." Jack replied.

It's been a year since the Social Worker came and took Kairi away from them. It's been really hard on them, especially for Evelyn because she grew to love Kairi as if she was her own daughter. At night, the boys would hide behind the corner and listen as Evelyn softly cried in her bedroom because of Kairi's absence. They had missed Kairi and wished that she ahd never left. Jack was sad because she wasn't there to celebrate his 9th birthday. They thought that she probably liked her new family better than them.

Bobby stood up when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby?" A soft voice responded.

"B-Baby Girl?" Bobby asked, shocked.

The others immediately stood up and were at Bobby's side, trying to listen in on the conversation. Bobby immediately smacked Jack's hand as he made a grab for the phone.

"HEY! Gimme the phone! I want to talk to her!" Jack whined.

"Yeah, me too!" Angel and Jerry agreed.

"Hold on! I'm still talking...hello?" Bobby said.

"Heehee! Hi." Kairi softly giggled.

"Heh...hey. How are you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm good...bored...sad." Kairi softly replied.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. ANGEL! Gr...here Baby Girl, it's Angel." Bobby said angrily, handing the phone to Angel.

"Hey Baby Girl! We all miss ya! You miss us?" Angel asked.

"Heehee! Yup! Of course I miss you!" Kairi replied.

"Why ya callin' us now then?" Angel asked.

The line was silent as Angel waited for his "little sister" to reply. "Hello? Baby Girl?"

They were all startled when they screaming and crying. The brothers grew anxious and angry when they heard someone that sounded close to Kairi cry. Bobby immediately grabbed the phone away from Angel.

"Hello? Baby Girl? Baby Girl!" Bobby yelled angrily.

"I-I-I have to go. Bye..." Kairi replied before hanging up.

"Wait!" Was all that Bobby could yell before he heard the sound of the dial tone.

Bobby hung up the phone and looked at his brothers. He was seriously pissed off because someone had made Baby Girl cry. Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack saw the look their brother's face and knew that whoever had hurt Baby Girl and had made her cry, was in serious deep shit.

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	5. Flashback: Tell Me Where It Hurts

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Sorry if it's really long.**

**Author's Note: I do NOT own the title/song, Tell Me Where It Hurts. It belongs to the filipino band, MYMP.**

**_flashback_**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

--

"Bobby! What's going on? I heard yelling?" Evelyn asked, coming downstairs.

"It's Baby Girl. She called." Bobby answered.

"Oh! How is she? Is she ok?" Evelyn asked.

"...I don't know. But I'm gonna find out soon!" Bobby replied angrily, grabbing his jacket.

"Bobby! Where are you going? What's happening?" Evelyn panicked.

"Its Baby Girl ma...we think someone's hurting her." Jerry announced.

"Not **THINK**...we **KNOW** that someone is hurting her. When I find out who, they'll be dead and sorry." Bobby growled, heading for the door.

"Bobby stop! Don't! We can't do anything! I know you think we can, but there isn't anything we can do. We have to leave this to the cops and to the Maria." Evelyn tried to reason.

"Maria?! Isn't she the reason why Baby Girl's not here?! If she hadn't taken away Baby Girl from us, none of this would've happened ma! You know how foster homes are! They're never what they seem! How could you let them take her from us!" Bobby argued.

"...She was never **ours** to begin with." Evelyn softly whispered.

"But...ma..."Bobby responded defeatedly.

"Come on, Bobby. Use your head, if you interfere or do something stupid, you'll go back to juvie and not only will you hurt ma, you'll hurt Baby Girl. Think about it." Jerry reasoned.

Bobby deeply sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall. They were right, and he knew if he did something, he'll pay for it in jail. He didn't want to hurt his mother and he especially didn't want Baby Girl to come home to three brothers instead of four. He looked at his family defeatedly and slid down the wall, hoping and praying that Baby Girl will be ok.

Kairi darkened the lines of her drawing of her foster mother. She was drawing a portrait of her and was pleased with it. Kairi bit her lower lip as she thought about whether or not she should add the black eye and bruises in the drawing. Although she didn't want to, she added it in. She looked up at her mom who was currently lying down on the couch watching TV., her bruises and black eye very visible and clear. Kairi slowly stood up and walked over to her mother, showing her the drawing. Anita, Kairi's foster mother, smiled gently at Kairi as she grabbed the drawing from her daughter. She was both shocked and amazed at the portrait; she believed that for a nine year old, she was really good at capturing detail and drawing. It's been a month since the phone call incident, and it hurt her to see such a sweet child become so...alienated and different. She hated her husband, but loved him too much to leave him. She had no idea where all of his anger and abuse had come from. She handed the drawing back to Kairi and placed a gentle kiss at the top of her head. She felt guilty as she looked over her daughter to see such beautiful porcelain skin tainted and adorned with bruises. As she looked into Kairi's eyes, she could see blankness, but also a hint of pain, sadness, and a loss of innocence. The very loss of her innocence being the main cause for her emotionless state. Anita was soon brought out of her reverie by the sound of a rapid and needy knock at the door. She slowly got up out of the couch and was close to heading for the door, but was beat to it by Emmanuel, her husband, who angrily motioned her to stay in the living room. Emmanuel angrily opened the door and glared at the visitors. Anita lifted Kairi and went to the hallway, hiding behind the clock to see what was going on. They were greeted by the faces of Maria Santos with police backup.

"What the hell do you want!" Emmanuel angrily yelled.

Catching a whiff of his breath, Maria asked, "Are you currently drunk and under the influence of drugs Mr. Cruz?"

"So?! What if I am?! What the hell you gonna do about it you _puta_!"

"Watch you're tone Mr. Cruz. So you know, what you're doing is against the law also." One of the cops said sternly.

Emmanuel growled at the cop as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Sgt. Ramirez." The cop replied.

"Is Kairi here?" Maria asked, trying to look inside the house.

"Why?" Emmanuel asked, closing the door a bit.

"We received many phone calls from your neighbors about screaming and yelling coming from your house. We have a warrant to gain custody of Kairi." Sgt. Ramirez noted.

"Bullshit. Prove it." Emmanuel tested.

Maria looked at Sgt. Ramirez who pulled out a warrant with the judge's seal and signature warranting for the custody of Kairi Ann _Namazaki_.

"She ain't here. Went out with her mother." Emmanuel lied.

"Liar!" Anita suddenly burst out.

Emmanuel turned around angrily and glared at his wife. Maria was shocked to see the wife, and especially Kairi hurt and fashioning bruises on their bodies. She motioned for the cops outside to come and get them. Emmanuel growled and blocked the entrance.

"You ain't coming inside _chica_." Emmanuel replied.

"Move...or we will be forced, which I don't mind, to move you ourselves." Sgt. Ramirez grounded out.

"_Chinga usted_!" Emmanuel yelled angrily in Spanish.

Sgt. Ramirez nodded his head at his men as they charged and grabbed Emmanuel by the arms. They struggled to restrain him as he yelled and kicked. Sgt. Ramirez and Maria walked over to Anita and Kairi and asked them to follow. Anita nodded her head and willingly followed them to their car. Kairi looked out the window to see Emmanuel get out of police grasp, grab a gun, and point it at them. Kairi closed her eyes, buried her face in Anita's neck, and softly whimpered when she saw Emmanuel get shot in the head. Anita placed a hand on Kairi's back and tried to calm Kairi down as they drove away from the house.

At the police station, Sgt. Ramirez questioned Anita to see if there was anything that they should know about, other than just the physical abuse. Anita remained quiet and looked at Kairi who was sitting in one of the chairs and drinking hot chocolate. Anita looked back at Sgt. Ramirez and shook her head. Sgt. Ramirez deeply sighed in frustration and looked at Maria with sadness.

"I'm sorry...but...I hate to do this. Sweetie? Kairi?" Sgt. Ramirez started.

"What are you doing? You can't ask her? She's traumatized enough don't you think?" Maria asked angrily.

Kairi looked up, tilting her head to the side in confusion. It broke and tugged at Sgt. Ramirez's heart to ask such a question, but he knew that it was needed.

"Have you...has your father ever done anything bad to you?" Sgt. Ramirez asked.

Kairi's eyes widened in pain as she flashbacked to what had happened a month ago after her phone call to her brothers.

**_Kairi screamed and cried as she was pulled roughly by her hair and thrown to the floor by her drunken and high father. She was scared and had wished that her brother's were here to help her._**

**_"Emmanuel! What are you doing?!" Anita yelled in shock._**

**_"Cayate puta! Shut up!" Emmanuel yelled, slapping Anita across the face._**

**_Kairi whimpered and tried to get up to help her mother, but was roughly pushed back onto to the ground. Kairi was scared as she watched her father climb on top of her and roughly kissed her neck. Tears ran down her face as she cried and begged for him to stop. She was rewarded by a slap to the face, drawing blood from the side of her lip. Emmanuel cruelly chuckled as he ripped off Kairi's dress and underwear, immediately pulling down his pants and boxers. _**

**_"No! Emmanuel stop!" Anita yelled, trying to push off her husband._**

**_Emmanuel only shoved her roughly, causing her to fall and hit her head against the wall. Emmanuel looked back down at Kairi who was paler than usual and immobilized by fear. Kairi screamed and kicked as Emmanuel roughly entered her, causing her to feel searing pain in her lower regions. Kairi screamed loudly and cried as she experienced the horrifics of being raped. She felt sick as her "father" moaned her name in sick pleasure. The next thing she knew, she blacked out._**

"Kairi!"

Kairi softly gasped as tears fell down her cheeks and she looked into the kind and concerned brown eyes of Sgt. Ramirez. She whimpered loudly and jumped off of the couch, knocking over the mug, and ran to him, crying her eyes out.

"I-I-I was raped!" Kairi yelled loudly.

The whole police station was silenced in shock. They felt pity and angry at what they had just heard come out of the little girl's mouth. Anita sobbed and placed her hand over her mouth as she remembered that she couldn't do anything to help. Sgt. Ramirez looked up at Maria and they both nodded their heads, knowing exactly what to do.

Evelyn was shocked by the news that she had just received. Sgt. Ramirez and Maria were in her house, telling her the story of what had happened to her sweet Kairi. Her boys were sleeping in their respective rooms as Kairi was peacefully asleep in her bed.

"I...I can't believe this. She's so young. I can't believe that she had to go through this. She has already lost her parents...and now this? Oh my." Evelyn replied.

"Yes...we're also shocked too Ms. Mercer. We never believed that this would've happened to her either." Sgt. Ramirez said.

"I hope you can understand, but, for a few weeks, maybe your boys can...stay away from her for a while? If...if it's ok with you. It's just that, we need her to relax and to get used to living in an environment with her brothers without feeling like she'll be raped or abused. I hope you understand." Maria explained.

"Yes. Of course. I understand." Evelyn replied.

Sgt. Ramirez and Maria nodded their heads and left the house, leaving Evelyn alone to ponder on what had just happened. She walked upstairs to her room where Kairi lay asleep. She felt so sad about what had happened. She didn't know what to do or think. All she knew was that it was going to be hard and rough on her boys when they find out that they can't see their sister for a while. She hoped and prayed that things will get better.

'_Lord have mercy._'

**--**

**End of chapter.  
Horrific...I know...please don't be mad.****  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	6. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long.**

**Author's Note: I do not own the song, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing. It belongs to Aerosmith.**

**_flashback_****/_lyrics_**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

--

"Who's gonna pick us up from the airport Kairi?" A Puerto Rican/ Filipino woman with dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair asked.

"Jerry...my brother." Kairi replied.

"Ugh...it's so freakin' cold! I didn't think it would be snowing right now!" Another Puerto Rican/ Filipino woman, with matching dark brown eyes and black waist length hair, complained.

"If you didn't decide to wear a halter and mini, then maybe you wouldn't be so cold April." Kairi teasingly commented, gripping her backpack strap and messenger bag strap.

"Baby Girl! How could you say that? I thought we're friends! Melody, help me!" April whined.

Melody rolled her eyes and said, "She's right. If you didn't decide to wear that, you wouldn't be as cold."

April scoffed in surprise and hurt and was about to complain but was cut off by the sound of a black Mercedes GL-Class SUV coming up from the side. The driver's side door opens to reveal an African-American with a small, baldish afro, with a small mustache.

"Baby Girl?" The man asks.

"Jerry!" Kairi calls out happily, running over to Jerry and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home." Jerry whispers softly.

Kairi and Jerry pull away, smiling at each other before Kairi introduces Melody and April.

"That's Melody and her little sister, April." Kairi announces.

"Only by a year." April mutters.

Melody smirks and greets Jerry warmly, Jerry returning the gesture. Jerry and Kairi grab all of the bags and luggage's and places them inside the trunk. Kairi gets into the front passenger side, while Melody and April sit in the back. April lets out an appreciative sigh when she sits down in the warm seats of the SUV, causing Kairi to softly laugh. On the way to his house, Jerry starts talking to Kairi about living arrangements and where she could stay for the meantime.

"Well...I was sorta thinking...of sleeping in ma's house after the funeral." Kairi suggested.

"You sure? We got a lot of room at my house." Jerry started.

"No, it's ok. Besides, I don't want to intrude on you guys. You have your own family Jerry." Kairi explained.

"You've always been family to me Baby Girl." Jerry said.

"Thanks Jerry...you too." Kairi said.

Jerry looked at his sister and smiled, placing his hand on top of hers and gently squeezing it for reassurance. Kairi smiles and squeezes back before Jerry turns back to look back at the road. He parks in front of his house, turning off the engine. All of them get out of the car, and Kairi helps Jerry with the bags and luggages. She grabs hers and hands the rest to Melody and April. Jerry motions them to follow him inside the house where they're greeted by a beautiful African-American woman and her two beautiful daughters. Kairi smiles as she sees Jerry walk up to the woman and kiss her lightly on the lips before kissing the two girls.

"Camille, I want you to meet my little sister, Kairi." Jerry introduced.

"Hi." Kairi responded quietly.

"Hello! It's so great to see you again." Camille greeted, hugging Kairi tightly.

"You too. It's been a while." Kairi replies, hugging Camille back.

Kairi smiles and follows Jerry as he leads them to their bedrooms. Kairi places her bags on top of the bed and lays her suitcase on its side. She looks up to see Melody and April already settled in, thanking Jerry. Jerry chuckles and shrugs before looking at Kairi.

"Tomorrow's the funeral...and...I think...ma would've liked it if you sang a short verse or something at the end. It's up to you though." Jerry said.

"It's ok. I...I think I'll sing tomorrow." Kairi said.

Jerry nods his head and says that it's great to see Kairi again and how much he missed her. He says goodnight and leaves the bedroom, leaving the three girls alone in the bedroom. Kairi softly sighs as she takes off her shoes and lies on top of the bed.

"Hey Baby Girl...I'm really sorry about your mom." April says softly.

Kairi looks up and smiles at April. Although they fought constantly, they were still friends. "It's ok."

"Alright...maybe we should go to sleep now." Melody stated.

"Yes mother!" Kairi and April replied in unison.

Melody rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her sister and her best friend. April softly screamed in surprise and laughed when Kairi threw a pillow at Melody right in the face. Melody laughed and threw another pillow at Kairi, which she caught and ended up throwing at April. Soon, for the next five minutes, pillow fight hell ensued in the bedroom until Melody warned them about tomorrow.

"I don't want to be a mood killer...but, we should get some rest for tomorrow." Melody softly stated, fixing her bed.

"Yeah...I guess." April agreed, fixing her bed also.

Kairi nodded her head and stood up, turning off the light in the bedroom before returning to her bed. As she layed down in her bed, Kairi immediately felt sad and grief as she thought about tomorrow's funeral. She stayed silent as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She immediately wiped them away and layed on her side, closing her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but she knew that she had to for closure, and because she knew that her mother was always watching over her.

* * *

Kairi softly groaned as she slammed her hand on top of the snooze button on her alarm clock. She groggily sat up as she stretched her arms and slowly got out of bed. She opened her suitcase and grabbed her clothes and toothbrush as she went to the bathroom. She placed her toothbrush on top of the sink and placed toothpaste on it. She then undressed and grabbed her toothbrush as she entered the shower, turning on the warm water. She started to brush her teeth as she stood in front of the warm water. After brushing, she spit out the toothpaste and washed off herself. Once she finished, she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She slowly got out of the shower and grabbed her bra and boyshorts, putting it on. She placed the towel back onto the rack and started to comb her unique, "posh crop" styled hair, covering half of her face with her bangs, and rubbing lotion on herself after that. She then grabbed a white, fitted tanktop and put it on. She wore a black, fitted, long-sleeved, V-neck shirt over the tanktop; black, 3/4 length skirt with a knee length slit on the side; and black, combat boots that stop at the calf. She then left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to see that Melody were already awake and clean. They were both dressed up, Melody in a black, dress shirt; black skinny jeans; and black flats, while April was wearing a black, knee length, short-sleeved dress; white, 3/4 length leggings; and black flats. Both of their hairs were pulled into high ponytails.

"Hey." April softly greeted.

"Hey." Kairi greeted back.

"Kai, ready to go? Jerry's downstairs." Melody said.

Kai nodded her head and all three women went downstairs to see Jerry, Camille, Amelia, and Daniela waiting for them. Jerry looks at them and smiles at Kai, who smiles back. He places an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. Kai hugs back, trying to hold back her tears. Kairi turns around when Melody dangles a keychain in front of her.

"What's that?" Kai asks.

"It's the key to my car." Melody stated.

"When?" Kai asked.

"I woke up a little early with Jerry and Camille and we went to get out cars." Melody filled in.

"So..." Kai started.

"Your car is here too." Melody smiled.

Kai softly laughed and went outside to see her black, 2009 Chevrolet Camaro parked next to Melody's charcoal gray 2008 Ford Mustang GT. Kai smiles and turns around to see everyone smiling at her. Melody walks up to Kai and hands her the keys to her Mustang. Kai confusedly takes the keys from her.

"You...want me to drive your car?" Kai asks.

Melody softly chuckles and nods her head in agreement. Kai nods her head and hugs Melody. April comes and hugs them also. They all pull apart to see Jerry smiling at them. He tells them that they'll take the Mustang, while he and his family will take the Mercedes. Kai thanks Jerry and climbs into the driver's side of the Mustang. Once Melody and April were inside and buckled in, Kai started and backed out of the driveway, following Jerry's Mercedes to where the service will be held. Once they reached the cemetery, Kai shut off the engine, slowly unbuckled herself, and hesitantly opened the door to get out. She shuts the door and locks it, following Jerry and his family. She turns to see many people who knew her mother follow slightly follow them to where the service was being held. She was shocked to see Jerry talking to someone around her age and hugging that person tightly. Jerry turned and pointed at her for the guy to see. Kai became even more shocked when the guy turned around to reveal someone that she hadn't seen in years.

"Jackie!" Kai yelled happily, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Baby Girl! Long time no see." Jack replied.

"Yeah...how are you?" Kai asked.

"...I-I guess I'm doing good. Finished rehab a year ago and..." Jack trailed off, trying to hold back his tears.

Kai gave a small smile and hugged her 3 month older brother. She had a lot in common with all of her brothers, but she had a little bit more in common with Jack. Kai looked at Jerry and Jack and took a deep breath as she held Jack's hands and walked over to the front row seats. Melody and April sat behind her with Jerry and his family, as she sat in the front next to Jack and an empty chair. She looked at the bright white coffin, zoning out as she thought about how it was too early to be in this situation. She was too preoccupied with the casket, that she didn't notice that someone had already occupied the empty seat next to her. She was soon pulled out of her reverie when the service had already started and the priest had already started talking about how Evelyn Mercer was a kind and generous woman who had never turned down any opportunity that God had sent her way. For the next hour, Kai sat numbly in her chair and half-listened, half-ignored the service. Once she realized that the sermon was almost over, she turned her head to look at Jerry who nodded his head at her to let her know that it was now or never. She looked back up front to see the priest secretly giving her a signal for when she was ready. She nodded her head at the priest, and he took it as his cue.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, to bid her a goodbye and more, Kairi Ann Mercer."

Kai slowly stood up and walked over to the podium. She slowly looked around, looking at her Jerry and Jack and her best friends. She took a deep breath as she started:

"Evelyn Mercer was the most kindest and generous person that I have ever met. I have never met anyone like her. She never judges or turns her back on someone because of something they did or because of their past. My mother always believed in second chances and that everyone, no matter how bad or evil, deserved those second chances...I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but...there was nothing I could or escape. It happened and it's tragic. I loved my mother because she took me in and never judged me or my past. She took care of me, loved me, and treated me as if I was her own. So...I would like to dedicate this song to her."

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

**_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

Once she finished, she bowed and left the podium standing next to Jack and next to the unknown person that she didn't seem to notice. Kai slowly closed her eyes as soon as they started to bury her mother's coffin into the ground, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She was startled when she felt a warm and surprisingly familiar hand placed on top of her shoulder. She turned her head to see a tall, Caucasian man with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair slicked back, and a slight mustache and goatee. At first she thought that he was just a guy who knew her mother, but was soon shocked to realize that it was someone else who was important in her life.

"...B-Bobby?!" Kai exclaimed in shock.

"Heh...Hey Baby Girl." Bobby greeted, Kai noticing the deep, husky, gruff timber in his voice.

Kai immdiately hugged Bobby tightly, happy and excited to see him again. Bobby chuckled and hugged Kai back. As he hugged Kai tightly, Bobby realized how happy he was to be hugging Kai again after a long time. They immediatly pulled away when they heard a soft squeal from behind. Kai turned to see Melody, April, Jack, Jerry and his family smiling teasingly at them. Bobby chuckled and hugged his brothers while Kai blushed and let out a sigh of relief. They started to talk for a while before walking over to Evelyn's grave. After a few minutes, they left and walked over to their cars. Bobby stopped and walked over to Kai.

"Hey." Bobby started.

Kai turned around and smiled at Bobby. "Hey."

"You alright?" Bobby asked.

"...I don't know. I guess I am...sorta." Kai softly muttered.

Bobby smiled and placed an arm around Kai's shoulders.

"Don't worry...everything'll get better...I promise."

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	7. Thank You's and La vida Loca REVISED

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long.**

**_flashback_**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

--

"Been a long time since anyone seen that face around here." Lt. Green commented.

"Must've gotten off for good behavior." Detective Fowler replied.

"...Not likely." Green replied.

Green pulls out a stuffed manila folder filled with tons of paper and hands it to Fowler.

"That's Bobby Mercer...Heavyweight champion and fuckup of the family. And that's a defending title. Made his daddy proud if he had one. I used to know him a little, played hocky with the boy. Got thrown out of 60 odd games before the league finally had enough of him. They called him the Michigan Mauler."

"Who's the kid?" Fowler asked.

"Heh...that's Jack. He's the second youngest. First-class fuckup, third class rockstar." Green replied.

"He doesn't look like trouble." Fowler commented.

"He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you." Green warned.

They watched as Bobby and Jack talked for a while before heading over to the house.

"Who do we have here? Another model citizen I'm sure." Fowler said.

"Actually, Jeremiah's alright. Kid was rising star of the Union for a while. Man found a cause." Green replied, slightly smiling.

"Uh...got one M.I.A. Thought you said there would be four." Fowler noticed.

"Angel. Pretty boy, ex-hustler. Soldier. Guess he's a no-show today." Green said.

They turned their attention to a upcoming charcoal gray Mustang GT that was currently parking on the curb. They watched as two girls came out from the passenger side, waiting for the driver to come out. Green was surprised when he saw the driver come out of the car.

"Well I'll be damn. Didn't expect **HER** to show up." Green commented.

"Who? The driver? Who is she?" Fowler asked.

"Kairi Ann Namazaki Mercer. Adopted by Evelyn after the murder of her parents." Green said.

"A Mercer? Don't look it. She looks clean." Fowler announced.

"Don't be fooled. Once a Mercer, always a Mercer. She's all of her brother's combined. Bobby's attitude and fight, Jerry's common sense and wit, Angel's finesse, and Jack's rockstar quality. She's a...deal package you could say." Green commented.

"Wait...SHE'S a Mercer? I thought you said there were four?" Fowler asked, feeling confused

"Yeah, four BROTHERS. She's the youngest and only sister of the family." Green answered.

"Does she have a file?" Fowler asked.

"Heh...does she? Let's see...spent four years in jail; 2 for street racing, 1 for boosting cars, and another 1 year for aggravated assault. After that, been in and out with the cops." Green said smirking, looking over Kai's folder.

"Aggravated...assault? Her? That...that shorty?" Fowler asked.

"Yeah. Beat the living crap out of her boyfriend cause he cheated on her, then tried to rape and attack her. Got off 5 months later for good behavior and on the cause of self-defense." Green replied.

"Damn." Fowlefr muttered, amazed.

"Heh, like I said, Bobby's attitude and fight." Green said.

--

* * *

Kai, Melody, and April walked over to the inside of the house, seeing Jerry, Bobby, and Jack talking about Jerry's treehouse.

"Do you remember, when I built that treehouse, and you burnt that shit down?! I wanted to kick your ass man!" Jerry accused.

"Hey man, don't worry. Your house is brick, I ain't gonna burnt it down." Bobby laughed.

"At least...not yet he won't." Kai teased.

They men turned their heads and were surprised to see Kai, Melody, and April laughing at them.

"I'm hurt Baby Girl! I thought you loved me?" Bobby said, placing his hand over his heart in mock-hurt.

"Oh...she does." April whispered teasingly into Melody's ear.

Kai turned around and glared at April. Melody and April just laughed and followed the men inside Jerry's house. April laughed when Jerry said there was no smoking in his house, causing Jack to stop and burn it out. Kai went inside the house and followed Bobby and Jack outside to the backyard where they walked over Daniela and Amelia with their dog. Jack walked up to Daniela and crouched in front of her, shaking her hand as a greeting. Kai couldn't help but smile when she saw Bobby crouch in front of the dog and call it Amelia and comment on its clothes.

"I'm Amelia!"

"I know. You guys probably don't remember me, but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack." Bobby introduced.

"Don't teach them that Bobby. They're too young to know that." Kai sermoned, standing next to them before lightly hitting Bobby on his arm.

"Hi Auntie Kairi!" Amelia and Daniela greeted in unison, running up and hugging Kai.

Kai softly laughed and hugged the two girls back. Bobby smiled as he stood up, and watched the interaction between the girls.

"Wait a minute...you're not my uncle. You're white." Daniela commented.

"Grandma Evie's white." Amelia said.

"Yes, we're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma adopted me an uncle Jack the same way like your daddy." Bobby clarified.

"You're a police man!" Amelia called out.

Kai turned her head to see Lt. Green and another cop, in civilian clothes, trailing him. She slightly stiffened when they drew near.

"Yes I am, and you're under arrest." Green said.

Daniela and Amelia playfully screamed and ran back into the house, leaving Lt. Green and his friend alone with Bobby, Jack, and Kai. The three looked at the cops, Kai keeping silent as she slightly looked back between Green and Bobby.

"What about me Green? Gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked, slowly standing.

"Depends Bobby, you keeping straight?" Green asked.

"Straight-ish." Bobby said, causing Kai to roll her eyes.

Kai watched as they slapped each other's hands and pulled into a manly hug before pulling away. She kept silent as Green talked to Jack and gave his condolences on their mother. She stiffened when Green looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Kairi Ann Namazaki Mercer. Been a long time." Green said.

"Yeah...not long enough though." Kai said, muttering the last four words to herself.

After that, Kai kept silent and just watched and listened as Bobby interacted with Green, talking about how ma would've been proud to have him here. She slightly frowned when Bobby got pissed off because of how the cops weren't doing there jobs correctly to find the people who killed her mother. She followed them inside to get some donuts and then pack up all of her stuff into her car, keeping silent the whole way.

--

* * *

Kai pulled up in her Camaro, looking at the familiar and nostalgic house that she once lived in. She turned off her engine, grabbing her keys and getting out of the car, leaving her stuff in the car for now. She walked over to her brother's, her best friends following her from behind.

"Home sweet home." Jerry said.

"So Bobby, what have you been up to?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm a freakin' college professor Jack. What you think I've been up to?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"What about you? You still suckin' cock left and right or what?" Bobby asked.

"That ain't nice Bobby." Kai said.

"Yeah, whatever." Bobby dismissed.

Kai just shook her head and let out a small sigh as she walked to the porch, feeling another presence. She softly yelped and jumped as she turned around when she heard a voice.

"Y'all ain't right to be leaving me out in the cold right here."

"Yo! Little brother! You asshole!" Bobby yelled, walking over to Angel.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Jerry commented.

Kai smiled as she watched all of her brothers hug each other. It almost felt like they were a family again...almost. Angel turned his head and smiled widely when he saw his favorite and only little sister.

"Baby Girl! Come here and give your big bro a hug!" Angel said, opening his arms.

Kai softly laughed and hugged Angel tightly, burying her face in his chest. She pulled away and frowned when she realized that all of her brother's were taller than her. She knew her friends knew that same thing when they started laughing at the realization. She smiled as she saw that her brothers were confused by her friend's sudden laughter.

"Y'all are taller than me." Kai said.

"Heh. Y'all? What's this? Gangsta/ghetto talk?" Angel teased.

"Growing up with you guys, it rubs off." Kai said, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"Yo! Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack asked.

"Man, shut up." Angel said, slightly laughing.

"No! I agree. DID you get your teeth whitened?" Kai asked, looking at her brother's pearly white teeth.

"Man...who're your friends?" Angel asked, chaning the topic.

"That's Melody and her little sister, April." Kai introduced.

"Again...only by a year." April noted.

"Whatever. You're still the youngest." Melody teased.

Everyone laughed and entered the house, and suddenly became quiet. Kai looked around the house, feeling awkward and weird. She watched as her friend's sat on the couch with Jerry, trying to get comfortable. She gave a small smirk when Angel said that he was hungry. She turned to look at Bobby as he gave room arrangements.

"You're friend's can take the basement, and you can choose to sleep with them, or something." Bobby said.

"I...I wanna take ma's room with you. Do ya mind?" Kai asked.

"Nah. Ma's bed is big anyway. I don't mind." Bobby said.

Kai nodded her head and motioned for Melody and April to go and get their stuff. They left the house and went to their cars, grabbing all of their stuff. Once they got it, they went back inside the house, Kai telling Melody the directions to where the basement was as she slowly walked up the stairs to her mother's room. On the way there, she thought she heard crying in the bathroom. She quickly placed her stuff in the room and quietly walked over to the bathroom, looking through the small opening to see Bobby crying. She felt sad and wanted to comfort him but knew that his pride and ego were important. She slowly backed away and started to unpack all of her stuff, leaving some in her luggage. When she finished she walked over to Jack's room to see Bobby and Jack talking. She slowly entered, capturing her brothers interest, and sat in between Bobby legs, leaning against his chest. Bobby placed an arm around her waist and softly sighed.

"Too weird in mom's room?" Jack asked.

"Way too weird. It's crazy. Everything's the same, she didn't change anything in this house." Bobby said.

Kai turned her head and gave a small smile at Jerry when she saw him leaning against the door with a smile, talking how it was like they were a real family again.

"Look at y'all." Jerry said, laughing.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Nothing...I'm just happy to see y'all." Jerry said.

"We're happy to see you too Jerry." Kai softly replied.

"I'm gonna go by the store and go pick-up a turkey or something and have a Thanksgiving dinner...at least act like we're a real family. Ma would've liked that."

"We are a real family." Kai softly muttered.

Bobby looked at Kai and smiled, causing her to blush and look out the door to see Angel all dressed up as if he was going out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jerry asked.

"It's getting heavy in here. I'm just gonna go outside." Angel said.

Hearing this, Jerry and Bobby started laughing, startling Kai and causing her look at them like they were crazy.

"You're full of shit man! You could smell that ass from down the street huh?" Bobby said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked angrily.

"What? What do you mean what? You know **EXACTLY** what we talking about with _La vida Loca_." Bobby said.

"Man, ain't nobody going to get no _La vida Loc_a nothing." Angel said.

At first, Kai was confused until she heard the name _La vida Loca_, realizing that they were talking about Angel's ex.

"She got a boyfriend." Jerry said.

"She got a boyfriend...she got a hard dick in her RIGHT NOW. She's screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she is thinking about is your black ass. Leave it alone." Bobby said.

Kai couldn't help but laugh after hearing this, although she immediately quieted when Angel gave her a look.

"Man...I can't believe y'all. Coming at me with this crazy shit. I am not going to see that girl, man, I'm not!"

* * *

Kai went to the basement to see Melody and April already changed and looking like they were ready to sleep. Melody and April smiled when they saw her. She sat on Melody's bed and softly sighed.

"Thanks...for coming here with me you guys. I appreciate it." Kai softly thanked.

"Again...we're best friends. There's no need for you to ask us this. We're doing this in support for **YOU**." Melody explained.

"Yeah. I agree...although...I do have to say. You're brothers are pretty cute and hot." April said, sticking out her tongue.

Melody rolled her eyes and Kai just laughed, greeting her friends a goodnight before heading upstairs to her room. When she entered she saw Bobby in nothing but gray jogging pants, showing off his well-built six pack and other muscles. Kai couldn't help but stare, blushing and turning away when Bobby turned to look at her.

"Hey." Bobby said softly.

Kai smiled softly and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She slowly changed into a white tanktop; thin, black cargo shorts that stop mid-thigh; and baggy, navy blue basketball shorts. She folded her funeral clothes and placed it in the hamper, grabbing her boots with her as she entered her room again. She placed her boots in the closet and turned to see Bobby sitting on top of the bed, close to the wall. Bobby was currently looking out the window, looking deep in thought. Kai slowly sat on her side of the bed, gently placing a hand on top of Bobby's shoulders, causing him to turn his head and look at her.

Kai softly smiled at Bobby and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I should be asking you that question though." Bobby said.

"I'm...I'm fine." Kai muttered, slightly shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her lap.

Bobby placed two fingers underneath Kai's chin to make her look at him.

"Hey...I know you're sad. I've known you for a long time Baby Girl. Practically grew up together. No need to lie and hide what you feel from me or the others. We're you're brothers Baby Girl and we love you very much. Alright?" Bobby asked, showing his rare case of softness to her.

Kai smiled at Bobby and nodded her head, hugging Bobby tightly as she softly cried in his arms. Bobby hugged Kai back tightly, kissing the top of her head and letting her cry. When she finished, she wiped her tears and thanked Bobby, softly sniffling. Bobby smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He kissed Kai on the cheek and got out of bed to turn off the light. He got back in bed and laid down, getting comfortable.

"Night Baby Girl." Bobby said.

"Goodnight Bobby."

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	8. Flashback: Tell Me Where It Hurts Pt II

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird.**

**_flashback_**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

--

It's been almost a month since Kairi has came back home, which should've made the brothers happy, but didn't. They had recieved a stern lecture and warning from their mother to leave their sister alone and to not talk to her until she was ready. All of them, but Bobby, were saddened by this. They had no idea about why they were to leave here alone, but they listened for the sake of their little sister. The news just ended up pissing off Bobby a whole lot. He hated that he couldn't talk to Kairi or comfort her at all. This showed clearly whenever Bobby got into fights at school during lunch and after school everyday. Bobby needed to let out his anger because of his pent up anger and frustratrion towards Kairi's foster father. He had wanted to beat the living shit out him, and leave him be when he was barely hanging by a single breath. He knew it sounded evil, but he couldn't help it. Knowing that someone had hurt his family brought out the worst in him. He had longed to talk to Kairi and to make her smile. None of them had ever seen her smile, and they were starting to miss it. Bobby could see the blank, empty, sad, and slightly cold look in his little sister's eyes. This pained him because he couldn't do anything to change the look in her eyes. He had wished that there was something he could do, but everytime he tried to get close, she always flinched and shied away, looking scared and panicky.

One warm afternoon, Bobby had just finished practice, coming home sweaty and dirty. Once he entered the house and walked right through the kitchen door, Evelyn frowned.

"Robert Jason Mercer! Don't you dare touch the fridge or anything else until you're clean! Go upstairs and take a shower! You look like...and SMELL like hell!" Evelyn sermoned.

"Sorry ma." Bobby said, slowly walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

He stripped off all of his clothes and climbed inside the shower, turning on the cold water. Bobby let out a soft, appreciative sigh as he allowed the cold water to soothe his hot body and sore muscles. After 10 minutes, Bobby finished his shower and climbed out, grabbing his towel and drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom, rummaging through his closet to look for something to wear. He settled on a white, short sleeved shirt and baggy, gray jogging pants. Bobby left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, bumping in Jerry on the way.

"Yo." Bobby greeted.

"Hey." Jerry replied, following his brother to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they stopped at the doorway as soon as they saw Kairi sitting on the table eating a grilled butter sandwich. Kairi looked up when she saw her brothers, pausing mid-bite before taking a bite out of her sandwich. She took two more finishing bites before softly thanking Evelyn for the sandwich, leaving the kitchen to go to her bedroom. Evelyn looked up from her pot to look at the two sad and quiet boys, smiling sympathetically at them.

"I'm sorry...have patience. Please?" Evelyn asked.

"...Yeah. No problem ma." Jerry mumbled.

"Hn." Bobby softly hummed, face blank and unreadable.

"Oh! Before I forget...I know that I said that you should try to give Kairi a little space...but...I'm going to need one of you to read a bedtime story and tuck her into bed when she's tired for a few days." Evelyn said.

"Huh? Why?" Jerry asked, confused by the sudden news.

"I got a call from the hospital and I have to do some graveyard shifts for 3 days. I'm sorry boys." Evelyn said.

"What?! Ma, you can't do graveyard shifts! It ain't safe!" Bobby said angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Evelyn apologized.

"I don't know ma...she's...scared of us. I highly doubt she barely even trusts us." Jerry said.

"Like I said...please have patience." Evelyn said.

"...Ok ma. For you." Jerry agreed.

"Thank you." Evelyn said, hugging Jerry.

Evelyn and Jerry stopped hugging and looked at Bobby, Jerry with a knowing look and Evelyn with a sympathetic look.

"...Fine." Bobby sighed.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ok boys...I want you to take care of yourselves and your sister, ok? I don't want to receive a phone call from one of the neighbors that there are cops here or some type of commotion is going on. Am I clear?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes." All four boys replied.

It was 8 pm, and Evelyn was leaving to start her shift at the children's hopsital, leaving all four boys in charge of each other and in charge of the house. Kairi was sitting on the last 3 steps, quietly watching and listening to her mother give rules and regulations to her brothers. She slightly sat up when Evelyn looked at her, gently smiling. Kairi stood up and walked over to Evelyn, hugging her tightly.

"_Watashi o misutenai de kudasai_." Kairi softly mumbled in Japanese against Evelyn's shoulders.

Evelyn gave a small smile at Kairi, although not fully understanding Japanese, knew what Kairi was trying to say.

"I have to go to work Kairi...um..._gomenasai_." Evelyn apologized.

Kairi looked up at Evelyn and slowly nodded her head and went to the living room. Evelyn slowly stood up and looked at her boys. She smiled and gave one last goodbye before walking out the door and getting in her van to head to work. Bobby closed the door, looking at his four brothers before all of them went to the living room where Kairi was watching some random commercial. Kairi looked up at her brothers who were standing by the doorway. She slightly tilted her head and slightly pursed her lips, going deep into thought. Kairi gave a small smile at her brothers for reassurance. Jack gave a grin and immediately sat next to Kairi in an instant, startling her. Jack looked guilty as he watched his little sister flinch from his sudden act. Kairi gave a small smile and looked back at the t.v. Angel sat on the floor next to Kairi's legs while Jerry sat on the other side of his sister. Bobby stood at the doorway, watching his brothers and only little sister watch t.v. Everyone turned their head to look at Bobby leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yo Bobby! Come on! Sit down!" Angel called out.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

Bobby looked at Kairi and shook his head before turning around and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Everyone kept silent when they heard the slam of Bobby's door. Angel and Jack went back to watching t.v., thinking that Bobby was just being a baby while Jerry was thinking about something. A few hours later, Kairi woke up from her short nap, looking at her brothers to see them sound asleep: Angel lying on his back with a pillow underneath his head, Jerry on the comfortable, cushioned recliner, and Jack on the couch. Kairi looked at the clock to see that it was already 10:30 pm. She realized that mama Evie wouldn't be home until 3 or 4 am later on. She slowly and quietly got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She stopped when she passed by Bobby's room, seeing a small gap with light shining through it. She slowly and silently sneaked to his door to get a peek of what he was doing. She was slightly surprised to see him laying on the bed reading a slightly thick, black and white book that wasn't related to sports or girls.

Kairi felt sad because she knew that Bobby was trying his best to act like the news of him having to give her space wasn't affecting him in any way. She didn't want to distance herself from her brothers, but she was really scared of having the same thing happen to her. She knew it was mean to think that, but she was afraid and didn't know what to do. She slowly backed away from Bobby's door, wincing when she heard the floorboards squeak. Kairi turned around and was about to go to her room when she heard Bobby's voice.

"Kairi...what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Kairi turned around to see Bobby looking at her with an unreadable expression, eyebrow quirked up and his book in hand.

"I...you're supposed to read me a story." Kairi softly mumbled, looking down at her feet.

She looked up when she felt Bobby walk past her to Evelyn's bedroom. He turned his head to look at Kairi.

"Come on." Bobby said, opening the door.

Kairi immediately followed and sat on top of the bed, trying to tuck herself in by herself and realizing that she couldn't. She looked up when Bobby tucked her into the bed, being gentle and trying to avoid invading her personal space. Bobby grabbed a chair and placed next to her, sitting on it.

"What are you reading?" Kairi softly asked.

"_The Complete Collection of Poems by Edgar Allen Poe_." Bobby replied, opening the book.

Kairi gave a small smile and nodded her head, waiting for Bobby to read. She became silent and listened as Bobby spoke in a mesmerizing voice, reading to her, "The Raven", "Annabel Lee", "Elizabeth", and "Bridal Ballad". Once he finished, Bobby quietly shut the book and slowly stood up, looking at Kairi. He was shocked to see her smiling up at him. This tugged at his heart, making him feel elated.

"Goodnight Bobby!" Kairi softly said happily.

"Night sweetheart." Bobby mumbled, slowly leaning forward to kiss Kairi on the side of her forehead.

Before he could even touch her head, Kairi's eyes immediately widened and then closed as she screamed out loud. Bobby, startled, jumped back and nearly tripped over the chair, knocking it over. He paled as he looked at his little sister scream out loud. He turned his head when he saw all three of his brothers run through the door to see what was happening. Angel, seeing his sister cry, went to over to her to try to calm her down, backing away when she threw a pillow at him. Everyone looked at Bobby, wondering what was wrong.

"What the hell happened?" Angel asked.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, slightly frightened.

"What'd you do man!" Jerry asked.

"I don't know! I was telling her a goodnight before she started screaming bloody freakin' murder! I swear I didn't do shit!" Bobby said, confused and scared.

They heard neighbors yelling outside, along with dogs barking and cats meowing and hissing. Bobby, pissed off, looked out the window and yelled at them to shut up. He turned back to see his brothers trying to find a way to calm her down and restrain her. All of this ended up with Angel getting smacked in the face with a pillow, Jack getting pushed away, and Jerry nearly going deaf. In a few seconds, Angel managed to grab Kairi in his arms, hugging her tightly from behind. Bobby stood still as he tried to figure out what to do, immediately thinking of what to do. He walked up to Angel and grabbed Kairi from Angel, wincing when he received a blast of loud screaming through his ears. He hugged her tight as she tried stuggling, trying to break free from his grip.

"Go downstairs and try to get them to shut up before they call the cops!" Bobby ordered.

"But-" Jerry started.

"Just go!" Bobby yelled.

The three brothers were silent, but went downstairs anyway and tried to slience the screaming and yelling crowd outside their house. Bobby immediately went to his bedroom, book in hand. He lightly kicked his door open, throwing the book on the bed as he sat on the edge of his bed, a screaming and crying Kairi still in his arms. Bobby softly grunted when Kairi elbowed him in the gut.

"Kairi! Calm down! Damn it!" Bobby said, wincing as he got hit on the side of his head.

Bobby tried to think of a way to calm her down, also trying to keep himself from getting hit. He remembered when he got Kairi to like him when he called her the nickname that he hasn't said in a year.

"Baby Girl! I need you to calm down! Please!" Bobby said.

He smiled when he felt Kairi slowly relax, her screaming turning to whimpers and crying. He held Kairi tightly and gently rubbed her back, softly muttering soothing words that he would hear his mom say to Jack when he had nightmares. He didn't know why, but he was guessing that when he said "sweetheart", it must have triggered something in her that freaked her out.

'_Must've been that asshole._' Bobby thought bitterly about Kairi's foster father.

He turned his head and looked at Kairi, smiling when he saw that she was fast asleep in his arms. He slowly stood up and walked to her room, placing her in the bed and gently tucking her in. He stood and stared at Kairi for a few seconds before kissing Kairi on the side of her forehead. Bobby gave a soft sigh as he left the room and go downstairs to see what ahd happened. He saw his brothers outside the house yelling at the neighbors, both tired and pissed off.

"Go away. My sister's sleeping peacefully and I'd like to keep it that way." Bobby said in a frighteningly calm and soft voice.

The neighbors immediately quieted, slightly afraid of the young pre-teen. They slowly left the house, going back into their own houses, muttering to themselves. The brothers looked at Bobby, amazed at how Bobby was able to handle the situation so calmly.

"How is she?" Jerry asked.

"She's good...sleeping." Bobby said, heading back inside the house.

The brothers followed and Jerry locked the door. They all were tired as they went upstairs to their own rooms. Angel and Jack went to their rooms while Bobby and Jerry stood in the hallway, looking into Kairi's room. Jerry looked at Bobby as he saw an unreadable expression in his brother's face and eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked quietly.

"It's nothing. Night Jerry." Bobby said, entering his room and closing the door.

Jerry looked at Bobby's door before turning to watch Kairi. Jerry softly sighed and entered his room, closing the door. The whole house remained quiet, everyone but Bobby asleep. Bobby laid in his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Bobby contemplated on the events that had occured. He didn't know what to think. Evelyn never told him anything because she said that it was for the best. He wondered what happened to Kairi while she was gone for a year. Bobby closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep. One last thing on his mind:

'_Just what happened to Baby Girl?_'

**--**

_Watashi o misutenai de kudasai_: Please don't leave me

_gomenasai_: I'm sorry

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	9. Morning and Thanksgiving Dinner

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird.**

_**flashback**/** conversation with Evelyn**_

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

--

**_"Sweetie? Oh, sweetie? Where are you my dear? Don't you want to greet your father a good afternoon from work?"_**

**_Kairi softly whimpered as she hid under the bed, trying to keep quiet and hidden, waiting for her foster father to sober up and become the nice person that she knows and misses. She cried out loud in surprise when Emmanuel grabbed her leg, pulling from under the bed, and throwing her ontop of it instead. _**

**_"Hello sweetie. I think we're done playing this game." _**

**_Kairi closed her eyes as he tore open her shirt and lifted up her skirt. After that, she became numb and blacked out._**

* * *

Kai gasped as she woke up, feeling the sweat slowly run down her back and temple.

"Fuck..." Kai softly whispered, letting out a shuddering breath.

Kai softly yawned as she slowly stretched out her tired limbs. She was tired, from waking up at night and trying to get back to sleep. It was hard for her to sleep in a house that she hasn't slept in for 10 years. To be sleeping in her now dead foster mother's bedroom was unnerving. Not only that, she had the worsest dream. Having flashbacks as nightmares frightened her, especially of her childhood. She softly sighed as she slowly got out of bed, opening to the door to hear yelling downstairs. Kai was confused at this and walked down the hallway to the stairs to see a Hispanic woman somewhere near Angel's age, yelling in Spanish at Bobby. Realizing that it was Sofi that Bobby was yelling at, Kai felt a headache coming on from all of their screaming. Kai rose an eyebrow at this and softly sighed as she slowly shook her head back and forth.

"Bobby! That's enough. You're giving me a headache with all your bitchin' against Sofi. Enough." Kai said, slowly walking the stairs.

"Kairi! _Hola chica_! _Como estas_?" Sofi asked, hugging Kai.

"I'm good. Good to see ya." Kai greeted.

"Baby Girl...come on. You gotta be kidding me? Don't tell me you're taking her side?" Bobby asked, shocked.

"Yup. Sorry." Kai said, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

Sofi just smirked as she slowly walked up the stairs to Angel's bedroom.

"What? Why!?" Bobby asked.

"Because I thought if I take her side, it'll be enough to shut you up...guess not." Kai teased, smirking at Bobby.

"Damn it Bobby! Why the hell were ya talking to my girl like that?!" Angel asked angrily.

"She wasn't your girl as of last night!" Bobby noted.

"Doesn't matter! She's my girl and you have no right to act that way!" Angel yelled.

"Fuck! Who cares! Let's just play some fucking turkey cup! Shit!" Bobby said.

-------

Kai sat on the couch next to Bobby, watching the game on t.v. She was a little bit engrossed in the movie so she didn't pay any attention to when Angel started throwing poker chips at Bobby.

"Don't start man." Bobby said.

Angel didn't listen and threw another one at Bobby. He threw them one-by-one at Bobby, trying to avoid hitting Kairi. Angel threw another one at Jerry this time after he made a comment that annoyed Angel.

"Try it one more time." Jerry said calmly.

"Get him Jerry!" Bobby yelled amusedly.

Kai looked up from the game and watched with a quirked eyebrow as Angel threw another chip at Jerry.

"What're you gonna about it? Big ass teeth. Bite me?" Angel asked, making biting actions.

Kai and Bobby laughed, finding the whole situation very amusing.

"You DO got some big ass teeth, Jerry." Bobby teased.

Angel threw another chip at Jerry, causing it to bounce off of his forehead and onto the floor. Jerry slightly rubbed the area where he got hit, slowly standing up. He walked over to Angel and smaked him upside his head, resulting in both of them wrestling on the ground, and Bobby commenting on everything, giving them weird nicknames of "Midnight" and "Nitro". Although the weirds confused her and slightly creeped her out, Kai couldn't help but laugh her ass off from Bobby's commentation on the mock-wrestling match between her two brothers. In the end, Jerry ended up the winner.

"Seriously, Midnight and Nitro? Couldn't you name them something else that didn't make them sound like gay-ass cross dressers?" Kai asked Bobby.

Bobby just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, placing his arm over Kai's shoulders.

"Come on, let's eat. Bring out that bird!" Bobby yelled!

April, Melody, Kai, and her brothers went to the dining room where there was a large table with a big turkey and other decadent types of food ranging from dessert to delicious meals. They stood around the table, holding hands as Bobby started a short prayer, praising for the food and family. Once finished, they all sat down and started to eat, short comments coming from Jerry to Angel regarding his eating habits.

As Kai ate some salad and turkey, she turned her head to look at the empty seat where her mother should've been seated. As she stared, she thought of what would've happened if her mother was still alive.

**_"Welcome home, sweetie! It's great to have you back. Well? Why are you so quiet?" Evelyn asked._**

Kai looked down at her plate, slightly playing with her food.

**_"Don't tell me you're afraid? I know you're scared, but you're brothers are here with you, so are you're friends. Dont' worry...besides...I know Bobby wouldn't dare let anything happen to you while he's here. He cares deeply for you, Kairi. He loves you and don't forget that."_**

Kai gave a small smile, playing with her fingers.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up to see April worriedly looking at her. Kai softly laughed and smiled reassuringly at April. She looked up at Bobby as stood up, drink in hand.

"Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passes." Bobby said.

"It's too cold, man." Jerry commented.

"I didn't come back all the way here to play hockey." Angel said.

"Let's go show these people some FUCKING SKILLS!" Bobby yelled.

**--**

**End of chapter.  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	10. Hockey, Confusion, and Money

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird.**

_**flashback**/** conversation with Evelyn**_

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

**IMPORTANT: I know it's been WAY TOO LONG since I've updated, I've been busy with school, exams, holidays. I hope you guys are still intent on reading my story! I hope that I still have fans who still wanna read and finish my story!**

--

**_"Let's go show these people some FUCKING SKILLS!" Bobby yelled._**

----

Kairi was in her mother's room with her best friends, April and Melody. Melody and April were watching Kairi look for clothes to wear. April was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a white, long-sleeved, hooded shirt underneath a dark purple, short sleeved shirt; dark rinse, low-rise fitted, denim skinny jeans underneath black, lace-up boots; and a dark blue bandanna on her head. Melody was leaning against the wall, wearing a white, short-sleeved fitted shirt underneath a gray hoodie; faded blue skinny jeans; and pure white Converse hightops. Melody watched as Kai put on a black, short-sleeved, fitted shirt over a white, long-sleeved, fitted, hooded shirt; black, low-rise fitted, cargo shorts that stop mid-thigh; and baggy faded blue, denim overalls over everything else, with the top part undone, held by a 3 row, silver belt w/ 2 chains attached; black bandanna on her head; and black/white Converse hightops. She grabbed her skates and hockey stick, turning around to face her friends.

"You guys ain't playing?" Kai asked.

"Nah...not today. Maybe next time." April answered.

"Not today. Don't have any skates." Melody replied.

"Ok. Let's go." Kai said.

The three left Kai and Bobby's room, and went downstairs to the living room where everone was waiting for them. Bobby looked up and watched Kai and her friends walk down the stairs, ready to leave. Bobby quirked an eyebrow when he saw Kai come down the stairs with a hockey stick and skates in her hands.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" Bobby asked, slightly angry.

"What?" Kai asked.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Bobby asked again.

"Playing...hockey?" Kai replied confusedly.

"I don't think so." Bobby said.

"What? Don't think I can play." Kai asked.

"No...I don't want you to get hurt." Bobby said.

"Come on Bobby! You know I can take care of myself!" Kai argued.

"Oh yeah...she can." April said.

"I don't fucking care! Ya ain't playing!" Bobby yelled.

"I am, and there's not **ONE FUCKING** thing ya gonna do about it!" Kai yelled back, challenging Bobby's authority.

Bobby then suddenly deeply sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked up at Kai, suddenly feeling tired and fatigued.

"Alright...why not. But if you get hurt..." Bobby warned.

"You'll either hurt me **OR** the one who hurt me...Don't worry. I can handle it." Kai said, smirking at Bobby as she walked past him and out the front door.

Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"This'll be fun." Jack commented.

Bobby glared at Jack and smacked him upside the head as they both walked out the front door and locked it.

* * *

Kai skated quickly, passing the puck to Angel, who passed it Bobby, who hit it and sent it flying into the goal. Kai stopped and smirked, smiling at Melody and April who were cheering her on from the sidelines. She started to skate again when the puck got sent to the opposing team. Kai speeded up her pace and did a twirl when one of the opposing guys tried to tackle her from behind. She moved quickly and body slammed the one with the puck up against the wall, causing him to groan loudly in pain and fall to the ground.

"Pussy." Kai whispered, smirking.

"Damn! That's what I'm talking about! Shit! Gotta make a man out of you myself!" Bobby yelled.

Kai turned to see that the comment was directed to Jack. Kai softly laughed and chuckled, moving to where April and Melody were to take off her skates as she realized that they won the game. Sitting on the bench, she took off her skates and put on her shoes. She looked up when she saw one of the guys that she body checked skate over to where she was with one of his friends behind him.

"Hey...uh...I just wanna say...good game." The guy said, turning around and skating away.

"Yeah...good game. Listen....do I know you? I mean...have I seen you before? You look very familiar to me...Oh yeah! I remember! You look like my next girlfriend!" The other said.

"You gotta be kidding me." April said.

"Was **that**...a pick-up line?" Melody asked.

"Yeah...and a really bad one." Kai said.

"Oh...come one. Don't be like that baby. Names Steve. I noticed you noticing me...and I just want to give you a notice that I noticed it too and I just wanted to give you notice that I'm totally interested in case you haven't noticed." Steve said.

"Ok....That made **NO** sense what-so-ever." Kai said.

"Is there a problem?"

Everyone turned around to see Kai's brothers looking slightly pissed, save for Bobby who was extremely pissed, and what looked like to Kai, jealousy. This was shocking and surprising to Kai because to see Bobby jealous was very rare. She knew Bobby well, and knew that out of all of the girls he ever dated, or in her words, ever FUCKED; she has never seen Bobby jealous at all. So she was pretty surprised to see the jealousy in his eyes.

"Holy shit! You're a MERCER?!" Steve asked.

"Hahaha....DUH!" Kai responded.

"Damn." Steve muttered.

"Why don't ya get outta here before I bust a cap in your damn ass." Bobby threatened.

"Woah...chill. Anyway...where was I...oh yeah. Ya know, I gotta crib close by." Steve started.

"And?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"And...uh...why don't you and me ya know." Steve flirtatiously hinted.

"Ya know what?" Kai asked in mock confusion.

"Date...then go back to my place...and uh, you should know the rest sweet cheeks." Steve said.

"Again...get the hell outta here and outta my face before I fucking bust a cap in your damn white ass!" Bobby growled.

"Alright...sheesh. Whatever. Man, I'm outta here." Steve replied, skating away.

Kai mockingly waved at his back, causing everyone, save for Bobby, to laugh. Kai turned to look at Bobby to see his face impassive, making it hard for her to check out or read his emotions.

"Bobby?" Kai softly called out.

"Good game. Let's go home." Bobby said, walking away.

Everyone was confused by this, but followed Bobby home nonetheless, grabbing all of their stuff. As they walked back to their cars, Kai contemplated on what was up with Bobby.

'_What's wrong with him?_ '

* * *

"I would like to let you know...I am very sorry about what happened to your mother. Although I only met Evelyn one time....she made quite an impression."

Kai sat in her chair, slouched against it. She was slightly bored from what she was hearing, she didn't even know if she should believe what was coming out of the guys mouth.

Right after the game, they all cleaned up and went to the attorney's office, where they were receive everything that their mother left them. She was half-listening to the man, while half-thinking about the morning with Steve. She wondered why Bobby was so worked up with him. She didn't know if it was his overprotective brother duties, or something else. All she knew was that Bobby was starting to confuse her a lot.

"I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters, while your heart still grieves for a loved one." The man said.

"How much do we get?" Jack asked.

Kai looked at Jack with an incredulous look, while Bobby slapped him upside his head, causing her to smirk and shake her head.

"Dumbass..." Kai softly muttered affectionately to Jack.

Jack just shrugged and leaned back against the chairs. The man came back with a small, metal-tin box in his hands, and placed it on the table.

"This is all of the contents left in your mother's safety deposit box."

"Thank you." Bobby thanked, taking the box and pulling it close to him.

The man left the room and Kai leaned over to look at what's inside.

Bobby opened the box, revealing random and miscellaneaous items inside.

Kai quirked an eyebrow as Bobby handed her, Jerry, and Jack, folded pieces of paper. She shot a questioning look at Bobby, wondering what the papers were.

"What's this?" Kai asked, unfolding the papers.

"Brith certificates...adoption papers." Jack mumbled.

"So I AM from Detroit." Jerry commented.

Kai's eyes widened as she looked over the contents of the papers. She was slightly surprised and sad to see that she was from Tokyo, Japan.

"I'm from Japan." Kai softly mumbled.

Jack looked confused as he asked, "That's a good thing...right?"

Kai shrugged and replied, "I guess. I don't know...I was sorta expecting to be from here. But...I shouldn't be surprised to find out that I'm from a different country."

"I got any papers in their?" Angel asked, looking at Bobby.

"No." Bobby replied.

"I don't?" Angel asked.

"No." Bobby said.

"You got any papers in their?" Angel asked again.

"..No." Bobby answered simply.

Kai gave a small frown as she placed a hand ontop of Bobby's shoulder, causing him to turn his head and look at her with a slight smirk before looking back at the box.

"Woah. 1969...mom went to Woodstock." Jack said in awe.

"You didn't know mom was a hippie?" Bobby asked, slightly laughing.

"Alright, here we go." Bobby said, standing up with an envelop full of money in his hands.

Everyone else stands up, waiting for Bobby. He hands money to Jerry and Angel, pissing of Kai as he skips her and Jack.

"What about me?" Jack asks, holding his hand out.

"Here, that'll look good on you." Bobby said, placing a pearl necklace on Jack's open palm.

"And me?" Kai asked, angry at Bobby.

"You'll get yours later. Not right now." Bobby said, closing the box.

"And why is that?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Cause I'm holding the money...plus I said so." Bobby said, smirking at Kai.

Kai glares at Bobby shakes her head, smiling at Jack as she takes the pearls from him, placing it in her pocket.

"Come on, I got something to show y'all." Jerry says.

**--**

**End of chapter.  
I'm not really good at describing hockey...so...yeah.****  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	11. Nipples, Jack, Bar Conference

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird.**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

**_flashbacks_**/**_Eveyln's advice_**

**IMPORTANT: I know it's been WAY TOO LONG since I've updated, I've been busy with school, exams, holidays. I hope you guys are still intent on reading my story! I hope that I still have fans who still wanna read and finish my story!**

__  
---

**_"Happy Birthday Baby Girl!"_**

**_Kairi smiled widely as she stared at her brothers and mother._**

**_It was finally her 16th birthday, which meant she was finally able to go out with Jack to his gigs, and get a driver's permit._**

**_She stared at her family, it's been 7 years since that "incident", but she was able to get over it thanks to her family, especially Bobby._**

**_For an hour, Kairi and her whole family had fun, eating cake and talking. By the time it was to get presents, Kairi was seriously stoked._**

**_She opened everyone's, but Bobby's, presents._**

**_She received a beautiful,white, spaghetti strapped sundress from her mom, Angels and Demons from Jerry, and a black, oversized Def Leppard shirt from Jack, and a golden bracelet with a 4 card Ace stack charm attached, from Angel._**

**_She smiled at her family, both happy and sad. _**

**_Kairi felt s_****_ad because Bobby never gave her a gift. She was expecting Bobby to give her a gift, even if it was his yearly, "birthday noogie"._**

**_Jerry, Jack, and Angel kissed her on her forehead before leaving the living room to help their mother clean up._**

**_Kairi softly sighed as she slouched and leaned against the cushioned couch, trying not to look sad about not gettign a present from her oldest brother_**

**_She was slightly startled, since she was zoning out, when she heard someone cough out loud._**

**_She looked up at Bobby who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest, and a small black package in his hand._**

**_"What's that?" Kai asked curiously._**

**_Bobby smirked and slowly walked over to the Kai, throwing her a small black package, with a bright, silver bow on top._**

**_Kai caught the present, confused, and slowly opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a small, black, onyx pillar charm, with a polished point, amulet - Baby Girl engraved down in the front, and Kairi engraved in the back._**

**_Kai's eyes widened as she said, "Oh my...Bobby! This is beautiful! I bet this and the bracelet from Angel must've cost you guys a fortune!"_**

**_"Heh...doesn't matter. We both insisted on getting you an actual present this time, instead of hand-me down clothes and noogies." Bobby said, smirking at Kai affectionately._**

**_Kai looked at Bobby, extremely happy, and jumped into his arms, resulting in both of them falling onto the ground with a loud "thump"._**

**_Kai softly laughed as she slowly sat up, allowing Bobby to sit up as well._**

**_"Damn girl! How much do you weigh?" Bobby teased, rubbing the side of his head._**

**_Kai glared at Bobby, getting all in his face, saying" Robert Jason Mercer! Don't you even START with that "you got heavy" shit, or I swear!"_**

**_"Or you swear what?" Bobby softly asked huskily, looking at Kai right in the eyes, their noses touching._**

**_Kai looked at Bobby, starting to feel her face heat up at how close they were. They were SO close to kissing each other._**

**_As weird and wrong as it sounded, Kai had some weird urge to kiss Bobby on the lips; it both confused AND scared her._**

**_"Yo! What you guys doing?! You guys better get off of each other before ma sees you guys like that!" Angel fiercely whispered._**

**_Bobby and Kai immediately pulled apart, both of them standing up and dusting themselves off. _**

**_"Yo! What were you guys thinking? That's freakin' wrong!" Jerry sermoned._**

**_Kai rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as Bobby slightly coughed, softly mumbling,_**

**_"I'm...I'm gonna help ma in the kitchen."_**

___  
-----

"Baby Girl! Hello? You listening?"

Kai slightly shook her head, looking at Angel who was looking at her with concern.

"Uh...what?" Kai softly asked, playing with her bracelet, from Angel on her 16th birthday, on her wrist, which was secretly hidden from the sleeves of her black, oversized hoodie.

"You alright? You've been zoning out for a while." Jerry asked, placing a hand ontop of his little sister's shoulder.

"Yeah...just...bored." Kai replied.

They were currently inside the large space that Jerry wanted to use for business.

"Alright. We can go somewhere else then I guess." Jerry said.

"How old are ya?" Bobby asked.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I want some beer." Bobby replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Kai shot Bobby a glare, replying, "I'm 24 Bobby, 3 months younger than Jack. **ABOVE **the** LEGAL **age limit to drink."

"Hey! Whatever! Don't bite my freakin' head off. Sheesh." Bobby said, raising both of his hands up in defense.

"Whatever...let's just go to the bar alright?" Kai asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"Alright." Jerry agreed.

Kai was sligtly startled when Angel started laughing for no reason.

Everyone turned to look at Angel, confused and surprised from his outburst.

"They look like nipples."

The sound of Kai slapping Angel upside his head reverberated throughout the building.

_____  
--------

"So...you from around here? I've never seen you here before."

Kai rose an eyebrow, face displaying annoyance, and clearly not interested.

She was at the bar, trying to order herself and her brothers some beers, and here comes some cocky dude, thinking that any girl in the bar would just LOVE to be with him...and she happened to be one of those "girls".

'_Joy._' Kai thought sarcastically, fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

"Hey Baby Girl! Look at you! You've changed since I last saw you! Damn girl, how you've grown!"

Kai turned her head, smirking at her savior, Johhny, the bartender.

"Johnny! Hey! What's up?" Kai asked, crossing her elbows as she leaned against the bar.

"Nothing much. You want anything?"

"Yeah, give me 2 Buds, 1 Michelob Ultra, and 2 Corona's." Kai ordered.

"Damn, you still remember their favorite beers?" Johnny asked, chuckling as he grabbed the beers.

"I've got good memory." Kai smirked.

"Alright, 2 Buds, 1 Michelob Ultra, and 2 Corona's. On the house. My treat." Johnny said, handing Kai the drinks.

"Johnny...I can't..." Kai started.

"My condolences...it's the best I can do." Johnny cut her off.

Kai gave a small smile, which changed into a smirk as she gratefully took the beers.

"Ahem...yo sweet thang! You forgettin' something?"

Kai's smirk fell as she turned her head to see that the guy trying to pick her up was still ACTUALLY there.

Kai deeply sighed, about to speak, but was cut off when she felt a warm, heavy hand ontop of her shoulder.

"Piss off."

Kai turned her head to see...

"Bobby."

"Yo, get your own girl man! Can't you see she's with me!" The guy yelled.

"Is she now?" Bobby asked, eyebrow quirked.

To others, Bobby looked calm and collected, but to Kai and Johnny, they could see his free hand ball up into a fist, suppressing his urge to break the guy's face.

"Bobby...relax. I got this." Kai softly whispered, placing the beers ontop of the beer, and placing one hand ontop of Bobby's shoulder.

"Yo baby, forget him. Why don't you get with a real guy like me...name's Aaron by the way. You should remember that name, because I'm extremely sure..."

Aaron couldn't finish the lewd sentence due to the fact that Bobby had just punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, holding his bleeding lip.

"Bobby! Stop it!" Kai cried out, trying to hold back Bobby before he started a ruckus that could end up with him in jail.

"YO! Bobby!" Angel yelled.

The 3 brothers seemed to have witnessed the confrontation and went to break it up, before anything bad happened.

Johnny grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at Aaron, safety off and ready to shoot.

"Get out." Johhny said angrily.

Aaron slowly got up, wiping off the blood off his face.

"Whatever...she ain't even worth it." Aaron finished, spitting out some blood onto Bobby's shoes.

Bobby moved to hit Aaron again, but was stopped by Kai who stood in front of him, angry.

"Enough." Kai said, in a dangerously calm voice.

Bobby stopped, softly grumbling something incoherent under his breath, grabbing his beer before heading to their table.

Kai deeply sighed, leaning against the bar, suddenly feeling fatigued.

"You alright?" Angel asked, concerned.

"He's so confusing..." Kai softly mumbled.

The three brothers looked at each other before looking at their only little sister.

"Well...that's Bobby for you." Jack attempted for comfort.

Angel slapped Jack upside the head in disbelief at his words, causing Kai to laugh out loud.

"There we go...that's the Baby Girl we all know and love." Jerry said, smiling.

Kai just laughed, grabbing her beer and following her brothers to the table where Bobby was sitting at, drinking beer.

"Please don't tell me that you're sulking." Angel noted, sitting down on his chair.

"I am NOT sulking." Bobby grumbled.

"Looks like it to me." Jack comments.

"Man...shut up." Bobby says, throwing a peanut at Jack.

"Yo, Bobby! Relax. Sheesh, its like you got a damn pole stuck up your ass." Jerry noted.

"Says you." Bobby replies.

"Bobby. That's enough." Kai sermons.

"Whatever." Bobby replied grumpily.

"Bobby..." Jerry starts.

"No...I got this." Kai replied.

She looks at Bobby right in the eye, lips straightened, determination across her face.

"Bobby...I'm not a little girl anymore. I know you care for me, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself and fight my own battles." Kai starts.

"Yeah, cause you're really good at that." Bobby says.

"Bobby!" Jerry said.

"It's ok Jerry. I got it." Kai reiterates.

"Look...Bobby...we've known each other for 10 years Bobby, and I know that you care for me...but I can take care of myself. I grew up with you guys didn't I?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...yeah..." Bobby reluctantly replied.

"Exactly. Bobby...I love you, and I love the others, but...I'm 24, and I can make my own decisions. You're gonna be the most important man in my life who I can turn to for comfort and know that I can count on...but I can't stay single forever Bobby. I've gotta get married sometime and have children or not. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna forget about you or the others. I grew up with all four of you for 10 years. It's really hard for me to NOT remember you and miss you. So...please Bobby. Whenever something happens, let me handle it. I can take care of it. Ok?"

Bobby stays silent as he looks at Kai, seeing a beautiful and independent 24 year old woman replace the naive 8 year old he once knew and took care of.

"Ok." Bobby answers softly.

Kai smiled and hugs Bobby, thanking him.

The other brothers, feeling left out, join in on the hug, turning it into a group hug.

"Ok...ok. I think that's enough hugging! I don't want these people to get th wrong idea. It was better with me and Baby Girl." Bobby said, pulling away.

"Whatever." Angel replied knowingly.

Bobby soon stood up, heading for the bar, followed by Kai and his brothers.

Bobby leaned against the bar and asked for some more beer.

Once they received them, Bobby yelled in a loud voice:

"Excuse Me! I wanna make a toast! For Evelyn Mercer! The best mother that 4 degenerate bastards and one kick-ass sister could ever ask for."

Everyone raised their glasses to that and Kai smiled at her brothers.

Soon, they all started buying up more drinks, slowly getting drunk.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack."

"He's your brother man." Jerry said.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby stated.

"Jack DOESN'T lick ass crack and ball sack! " Jack slightly yelled.

Kai softly sighed, shaking her head.

"Jack likes boobs...Jack's got fans. Jack's got lot's of fans!" Jack finishes.

"I don't know you guys." Kai said, shaking her head, taking a sip of her Corona.

"Come on Baby Girl, don't be like that." Angel said.

Kai looks up to see Johnny come over to where they were.

"Hey guys, I'd like to give my condolences on what happened to your mother...freakin' gangs." Johnny said.

This seemed to have caught Bobby's interest.

"Which gangs Johnny g?" Bobby asked, leaning against his chair.

"Aw shit...here we go." Jerry said.

"I think I heard something." Johhny replied.

"Same old Bobby. Ma said 'As bright as Bobby is, he does not like to think'. No good ain't gon' come out of this. Let the police do their job." Jerry said.

"Half the cops in this town are crooked, think the other half are gonna give two shits about another liquor store hold-up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm telling you...Green's on our side on this one." Jerry replied.

"Green." Jack said, slowly shaking his head.

"She's the only woman who gave a damn about us man. The least we can do is bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much." Angel said.

"Why you acting like such a bitch Jerry?" Bobby asked.

"Oh...ok. SO y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town? Come on man!" Jerry warned.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Come on man, the people who did this is probably from the SAME, SHITTY ASS streets we from. Ma would've been the first to forgive them and y'all know that." Jerry tried to reason.

"Can't all be saints Jerry." Was Bobby's only reply.

"Cool." Jerry replied, standing up, grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Don't call me when y'all get shot. This is Detroit in case y'all forgot." Jerry said, leaving.

The three remaining brothers turned to look at Kai, who was currently drinking her Corona.

"What about you Baby Girl? You've been awfully quiet. Not that I wouldn't mind, but, ya gonna leave too just like Jerry?" Bobby asked.

Kai frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't agree with you guys, and Jerry DOES make a point...but...ma deserves justice."

The three brothers looked at their sister, caring for her safety, but agreeing that she had a choice, and they could see she was probably going to join along with them.

"Ok...Johnny, tell us what happened."

**__  
---**

**End of chapter.****  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


	12. Feelings Are Very Confusing

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Four Brothers, anything that is related to the movie, or anything famous. I only own my character, Kairi. This is my first time doing a Four Brothers fanfiction, so, I hope you'll like it! Sorry if it's descriptive. Enjoy! Hope you don't mind that it's long...or short. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter seems weird.**

_thoughts_**/**_different language_

**_flashbacks_**/**_Eveyln's advice_**

**IMPORTANT: I know it's been WAY TOO LONG since I've updated, I've been busy with school, exams, holidays. I hope you guys are still intent on reading my story! I hope that I still have fans who still wanna read and finish my story!**

__  
---

"Be careful with my baby."

Kai couldn't believe what she was doing. She was either crazy, or just plain-ass stupid right now.

She watched as Bobby handed Angel his "Baby", shaking her head and stretching her fingers.

"Here you hold this." Bobby said, handing Jack gasoline.

"We're gonna do that gas thing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we're gonna do the gas thing." Bobby replied in a nasal-like voice.

Despite herself, Kai couldn't help but smirk.

"The thing that scares people more than getting burned is getting eaten alive." Bobby said, ready to close the trunk.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you coming with us? Here you go sweetheart, poke 'em with that." Bobby said, handing Jack a crowbar.

"Gee, thanks." Jack thanked sarcastically, looking at the crowbar.

"Ahem...what about me?" Kai asked.

"You too huh?" Bobby asked.

He rummaged around the trunk, looking for a suitable weapon he could get for Kai.

"Ooh...What about that one?" Kai asks in awe, pointing to the clean, shiny black Glock 19 that was sticking out of Bobby's lower back.

"What? This? I don't know. Think you can handle it?" Bobby asked, pulling the gun out from his back and handing it over to Kai.

Kai takes the gun, expertly and professionally twirling it around her fingers and hand before cocking it.

Kai looks at Bobby and smirks, "What ya think?"

Bobby stares at Kai in disbelief, shocked from what happened.

"...Let's go." Bobby says.

Kai smirks and just follows her brother's inside the building.

As they entered the building, Kai could hear the loud beating bass of rap and hip hop blaring through the speakers.

Kai smirked as Bobby yelled out, "5-O".

Once inside the building, Kai could see many teenagers running through the building, afraid of getting caught by the invisble, fake police.

As they walked down the hallway, Kai held the Glock in her hand, poised and ready to shoot at anyone who dared try to attack her or her brothers.

She watched in amusement as Bobby and Angel started doing their thing, as if it was a natural thing to them.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up!" Bobby yelled, pointing his shotgun at the "victim".

"Yo! What they y'all want? Y'all ain't cops! What y'all doing here!" The wannabe thug asked angrily.

Kai deeply sighed and shook her head as she saw Bobby grab the gas from Jack and pour it on the thug.

She quirked an eyebrow as Bobby stuffed a hankerchief into the thug's mouth, immediately shutting him up.

"Yo! What you doin'?" Angel asked, pointing his gun to a girl.

"It's warm here." The girl replied.

"Man...sit your corn-muffin ass down!" Angel ordered.

"Corn-muffin ass? Seriously?" Kai asked.

Angel just shrugged and motioned for the girl to sit down with his gun.

She turned to look back at Bobby as soon as he started talking about setting the thug on fire if he didn't get his questions answered. She turned and pointed her gun at another wannabe thug who was standing up, hand reaching for his back pocket.

"What you doing? Go ahead an try me, and see if I don't fucking shoot your black ass and shoot at something important and dear to you." Kai angrily threatened.

The thug's hand immediately cupped his balls, sitting back down on the couch, keeping still out of fear of losing his "family jewels".

Kai turned when she heard Bobby speak again, "Now's the talking part. Better start saying what the FUCK I want to hear!" Bobby yelled, taking out the gag out of the thug's mouth.

"Man! The shit was counterfeited as a motherfucker man! Ain't nobody playing basketball at that time!" The thug yelled.

Bobby immediately punched the guy in the mouth, causing Kai to purse her lips and shake her head. "What the FUCK does that have to do with anything?!"

"Man! Nobody was playing basketball when that shit went down! Court lights were off." The thug yelled.

"So what?" What the fuck does that mean to me?" Bobby asked angrily.

"So! Because bitch! The people that got shot were killed around 11! The court lights don't turn off till 10!" The thug yelled.

Bobby remained silent, grabbing the thug by his collar, pulling him up and dragging him with him outside.

Kai followed her brothers outside. Kai couldn't help but snort when Angel slapped the thug upside his head, saying, "Don't call my brother a bitch!"

"I bid all of you a good evening!" Jack said.

"Um...don't get pregnant and always wear protection, unless y'all want STD's, V.D., Herpes, or some sexual disease type shit. On that note, keep your dick's in your pants and your legs closed. I bid you all...a very good night." Kai smirked.

___  
o0o

Kai deeply sighed as she pulled the black hood of Bobby's hoodie up on her head, leaning against the hood of Bobby's car with her arms crossed against her chest. Here they were, standing out in freezing cold, watching the court lights, waiting for them turn off. Kai shook her head, letting out a deep sigh as she waited for SOMETHING to happen.

"This is ridiculous." Kai softly muttered under her breath.

She looked up, seeing the interaction between Bobby, Angel, and the Young Joc wannabe. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the car, slowly walking over to them before Bobby did something stupid. Soon, the court lights turned off, saving the young "thug's" life.

Bobby pushed the thug away from him, allowing him to leave.

"Consider yourself lucky. If it got turned off later, you would've been killed." Kai told the thug.

The thug stared before running away, leaving Kai with her three brothers.

Kai turned, looking at her brothers, suddenly feeling tired and fatigued. She covered her mouth as she quitely yawned, immediately shoving her cold hands back into the pockets of Bobby's hoodie.

"Tired?" Bobby asked.

"A lil' bit." Kai mumbled, slightly cracking her neck.

"Alright, let's go home." Bobby said.

Kai nodded and followed her brothers back into the car, sitting in the front with Bobby. Kai fell asleep on the way back home. Slightly awakening when she felt warm arms surround her and lift her up bridal style after the car stopped. Realizing it was Bobby, Kai softly sighed and snuggled closer to his warm chest, hugging herself a bit tighter.

Bobbby slowly walked up the stairs, making sure to avoid Kai getting hit on the head. He slowly entered their room, gently laying her on the bed, taking off her shoes. He placed a blanket on top of Kai, watching as she brought it closer to her, turning to face him. Bobby watched the peaceful and innocent look on his "sister's" face. He crouched down in front of the bed, gently caressing Kai's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt guilty for having these feelings; but they weren't even related by blood, only by last name and papers.

Bobby softly sighed as he pulled away, turning to turn off the lights and slightly close the door, leaving a small 2 inch gap. Catching one more glimpse of Kai, Bobby turned and headed downstairs, feeling tired and worn out.

**__  
---**

Angel and Jack looked up when they saw Bobby enter the living room, looking fatigued.

"Hey...you alright?" Angel asked, slightly concerned.

"Hell no...I'm fucking tired...and...confused...WAY confused..." Bobby muttered tiredly.

"Hell no...I'm fucking tired...and...confused...WAY confused..." Bobby muttered tiredly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because of these DAMN feelings. That's why." Bobby replied, frustration evident in his voice.

"I knew it...I knew it...I should've seen this coming ever since that incident..." Angel said knowingly.

"Wait...what are you talking about?" Jack asked, not fully understanding the situation.

"Bobby loves Baby Girl..." Angel replied.

"Don't we all?" Jack asked.

"Not like the way HE does." Angel emphasized.

"Oh...OH!...Oh damn..." Jack replied.

"Exactly." Angel said.

"Ever since Baby Girl's 16th birthday...I should've noticed...Jerry would've noticed..." Angel muttered.

"He DID...why the hell do you think I backed off! He said he'll tell ma! Plus...I was too old for her...it wasn't right." Bobby replied.

"No shit, Sherlock! She was 16! What do you think ma would've done...would've SAID if she saw the position you two were in!" Angel replied angrily.

"She fell!" Bobby yelled back.

"But you didn't ANYHING at all after that! It was WRONG Bobby! Just wrong..." Angel said.

"You never hear me say anything about you and _La vida loca_!" Bobby said.

"That's a whole different thing Bobby, and you know it!" Angel yelled.

"We're not even RELATED!! She's ADOPTED!" Bobby retorted angrily.

"But she lived and grew up with us for nearly her whole life! We helped watch over her, baby sit, fed and clothed her! We kept her safe when ma wasn't home, and we damn made sure that she graduated from high school and get the fuck out of this godforsaken city!

We promised ma that we would keep her safe! We promised that we would take care of her and love her! Not fucking wanna fuck her brains out!" Angel yelled.

"I don't fucking think that way about her! Who the hell do you think I am Angel? I know alright! She's family! But, I love her alright...I love her...and there's nothing I can do to fucking fix it." Bobby replied.

The whole room kept silent, all three men looking at each other.

"What are you gonna do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know...I...I don't know." Bobby replied defeatedly, falling back into the couch, face buried in his hands.

"Well...you NEED to know...this is Baby Girl we're talking about." Angel replied, feeling sorry for his brother.

"Shit! This is bullshit! You know?" Bobby replied.

"I know...feelings are very confusing...especially if they're for someone you've known for almost your whole life." Angel said.

"We're sorry Bobby...we don't know what else to say to help you...except...feelings are very confusing..." Jack replied.

Bobby looked at his brothers, deeply sighing before running his hand through his hair, replying:

"Yeah...they sure are..."

___  
-----

**End of chapter.****  
That's the end, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and leave constructive criticism that will help me out with the story. Thanks!**


End file.
